


Slingphries and Ronilliam Prompts

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blow Jobs, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Merman!Alan, Pirate!Eric, Reincarnation, Romance, Scars, Stabbing, Tags to be added, Tattoo Artist Eric, Tattoos, Top!Alan, bottom!eric, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Prompts from tumblr I've completed. I figured it'd be best to have them all in one place rather then constantly spamming their tags.





	1. Slingphries: Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eric and Alan getting married
> 
> This was meant to be all fluff, but, that didn't really happen like I was planning it would.

Around him, the breeze blew; gently rattling the leaves of the trees, playing with his hair. It almost felt like the wind itself was trying to embrace him, congratulate him on where he stood now. Though his eyes bare of corrective lenses, he could still make out every detail of Eric’s face mere inches from his own. The older man’s larger hands held tightly to his own, squeezing them as if he were afraid Alan would blow away with the wind. “Eric.” his name came out on a hoarse voice, his throat tight with tears welling in his eyes.

The blonde smiled at him, a true on. One that wasn’t about seducing, or being playful; a smile that showed Alan every bit of love and caring he had for his partner. “Ye can cry if ye want love. Sae long as I know those tears are ‘appy ones.”

Alan couldn’t help but returning Eric’s smile, easily freeing one of his gloveless hands to wipe at his eyes, using the heel of his hand to dry both glossy orbs. “Of course they are.” he replied. “I don’t think I can be sad right now, even if I wanted to.” he allowed his hand to return to Eric’s, squeezing the elders.

Eric took a deep breath, his own shuddering under the immense emotions he himself was feeling. Alive he never found the right one for this and dead, he never expected to find any sort of love at all. Now, here they stood, two lost souls who’d finally found each other, joining at last. “I love ye, sae much. I know I say that tae ye every day, all the time, but I cannae express how much I truly do even through sayin’ it. Yer my everythin’, Alan. My heart, my soul, my…” he swallowed, drawing Alan closer to his body, “my light. The ligh’ tha’ has ne’er left my side. My ligh’ tha’s always been there when I needed you an’ even when I though’ I didn’t. You’re my everythin’ and will always be my everythin’.”

Alan could feel himself shaking, staring deeply into Eric’s eyes as Eric spoke. Carefully, he removed his hands from Eric’s, gliding them up the black jacket of Eric’s suit to rest on sturdy, broad shoulders. “I was born alone in this world and alone I would die if not for you. Someday, I wanted to be somebody’s light. Someday, I wanted to mean something, to someone. You were that someday, you were that someone.”

“Th’ reason I was born alone,”

“was so that I could find you.”

Eric wrapped his arms tightly around Alan’s waist, pulling him as close as physically possible. “I have committed many sins, sae tha’ I may share your pain.”

“Our fate was sealed the day we met.” Alan answered, grasping at the back of Eric’s jacket. “But if that is our fate,”

“Then we dun need tears anymore.”

Eric squeezed, burying his nose into Alan’s hair as Alan rested his head to Eric’s chest. Time fell away for them; it was just them and nothing else until Alan was the first to retreat, only enough to look up at his taller lover. “But a fate I would never change.” he reached up, his thumb skimming over Eric’s cheek, collecting the tear sliding down his flesh. “I love you, Eric Slingby.”

Eric pressed Alan’s hand to his cheek, holding it there. His other cupped Alan’s, repeating what Alan had done to him. “And I love ye, Alan Humphries.”

Using that hand, Eric pulled Alan closer, Alan leaning up to meet him and for the first time since Eric proposed, had they kissed, their lips melding together; the wind returning to wrap around them both. Eric’s hand traveled to the back of Alan’s head, entangling in his hair, using this other arm to secure around his waist; Alan fisting Eric’s dress shirt, trying desperately to be closer to his lover. “Mm, I think I forgot to say something.” Alan said, reluctantly breaking the kiss.”

“Yeah? Wha’s tha’?”

“I do.”

Eric laughed lightly, his eyes lighting up again. “Aye, yer righ’. I forgot tae say it too.” they kissed again, Eric soothing his hand down Alan’s side. “I do.” he repeated in a quick break for breath.

A connection was felt between them, something stronger than they’d ever felt before. The two lost souls had finally become whole again; together for the rest of eternity. That was, until the demon came by to ruin it all.


	2. Ronilliam: Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will and Ron are out at a pub (or nightclub) getting drinks after a rough day at work...when someone slips a date-rape drug into Ronald's drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is where the date rape drug and attempted rape tags come in to play. Though there is no actual rape that happens, it'd be best to skip this one if that makes you uncomfortable.

The music was loud, the place was crowded and Ronald was beaming. Somehow, he was able to convince William to join him after a hard day's work at one of his favourite clubs. Perhaps it was because he was so tired that he needed a good distraction or he was willing to put his faith in Ronald; a guaranteed good time, the blonde promised. Whatever the reason he decided this was a good idea, here he sat, at the bar, with Ronald at his side. The crowds bothered him somewhat, but at least the drinks were good.

Ronald sat next to him, his mouth running about all the troubles he had about the day; point by point. William simply sat and listened, rather intrigued by some of the stories the blonde had to tell. It was far more interesting this his daily paperwork which seemed to be overwhelming lately. The music wasn’t half bad either. It certainly wasn’t something he’d listen to on a daily basis, but perhaps something from his normal was good every now and then. “So, havin’ fun?” Ronald asked him once he’d finished his stories.

William hummed, took a sip of a drink, then replied, “It’s not unpleasant.”

Ronald smirked, clutching his hand on William’s shoulder. “C’mon Will! Give me more then that.”

“The drinks are fine.”

Ronald groaned, dropping his head to the same shoulder his hand rested on. “Hey, I was just thinkin’ it’d do y’ good, y’know? Get you away from the stress of work.”

“Thus you thought of bringing me to a place that’s more crowded and louder then work?” He sighed, shrugging Ronald off his shoulder. “It wasn’t a horrible idea.” he conceded eventually. “Though my idea of getting away would be at home with a book in a bath,” another drink, “this does have a rather…welcoming atmosphere.”

“See!” Ronald perked up. “This is just what y’ need!” he tossed his thumb over his shoulder. “And if you’re up for it after loosenin’ up a bit, we can try out the dance floor.”

William swivelled on his stool, eyeing the ‘dance’ floor. Perhaps it was because he still preferred living in the era he was born in then accepting the modern present, but that looked far more like clothed sex then it did actual dancing. “I’d rather not.”

Ronald rolled his eyes. “It’s the song. When a better one comes on, please, dance with me?”

“We’ll see.” was all he said, rotating back to the bar. He drained the rest of his glass then ordered another; his third.

“Fine. I’ll take it.” he watched William order another drink before eyeing his boss up and down. While he’d forgone his suit jacket, vest and tie, the first few buttons of his dress shirt open with the sleeves shoved up to his elbows, William was still properly dressed in his work attire, all the way up to his too tight of looking tie and brushed aside hair. “Hey sir?”

“Mm?”

“Can I…do somethin’?”

“And that would be?”

“Fix y’ up a bit.”

William gave him a side glance. “Pardon?”

“Fix y’ a bit. Y’ look too stuffy for this place, no offence.”

William looked down at himself, rather unconcerned how he appeared to the other patrons. However, this was meant for him to relax a bit and remaining dressed like this wasn’t exactly helping that cause. “I suppose. So long as it’s still appropriate.”

“Yeah, of course. I won’t do anythin’ you’re not comfortable with.” he turned William’s stool to face him, eyeing his date up and down. First, he loosened and removed the tie and opened the buttons of William’s shirt to the top of his vest; flipped down the collar and got him to ease out of his suit jacket. Unlike himself, he rolled up William’s dress shirt sleeves rather then unceremoniously shove them up then dared to run his fingers through William’s perfectly combed hair so the onyx locks slipped out of place; falling in wisps over his forehead. “There.” he announced. “That good?”

William sighed, pushing up his glasses and letting his fingers rest on the bridge of his nose. “I suppose.”

“Y’ look good.” he dropped the items he held, the articles of clothing dispersing to rest back at William’s flat in their realm. “The ‘relaxed’ look, looks good on y’.” he playfully nudged his shoulder. “Y’ might even walk home with someone hangin’ off your arm.”

“Mm, I suspect they will be blonde and sitting right next to me.”

Ronald grinned, winking at him. “Maybe they will be.”

William gave him a subtle smirk before returning to his drink. “Anyhow, do you have any more stories you wish to share from today?”

“Nah. Burned out on that topic. Besides, the less I talk about that shit, the better. What about y’?”

“Unless you want to hear about how much paperwork I’ve had, no.”

Ronald frowned. “That much, huh?”

“Unfortunately. I seem to have gotten more then lately this last week. My only assumption as to why is because of the students set to graduate a month from now.”

“Oh yeah, jeez. I get my first junior, right?”

“If you believe you can handle it.”

“Hey, I had Grell and turned out alright.”

“True.”

The song ended quickly followed by another with the same sort of tempo. Instantly, Ronald was bouncing a little in his seat, catching another one of William’s side glances. “Why don’t you go dance?”

“’s no fun dancin’ on your own.”

William was about to encourage him more when another man walked up to them. Right away, he was set on edge, back going straight and eyes narrowing at the other. “Um, excuse me for interruptin’.” the man said with a sheepish smile, “but I was wonderin’ if maybe this lad over here would want to dance with me?” he said to Ronald.

William narrowed his eyes more, distrust in the look. Ronald on the other hand didn’t look all that bothered, perhaps just a little surprised at the man's sudden appearance. “Ah, if y’ don’t mind, Will.”

Part of him wanted Ronald to stay right where he sat but another part of him didn’t want to ruin Ronald’s night, thus, reluctantly, he waved his hand. “Have fun.”

“Y’ sure?”

“I’m sure. Go Ronald. I’ll be here when you return.”

“M’kay.”

William watched Ronald go off the other man, his eyes never leaving them. He trusted Ronald, of course; he wasn’t about to police everything the blonde did, but something about  _him_  didn’t sit right with William. At least Ronald looked like he was having fun; smiling, laughing, enjoying himself when he wasn’t trying to entertain him and it seemed Ronald kept a respectable distance between him and the other man. That warmed William’s heart a little.

He sighed, letting his fingers tighten around his glass when the man took a step closer. Ronald took a step back, but he could see what the bastard was trying to do. “You alright sir? Another drink perhaps?” the bartender asked, perhaps seeing how tense he suddenly got.

“Please.” he said and she returned in no time flat with another whiskey. “Thank you.” he downed it quickly.

Perhaps it was because of that extra drink and his inhibitions were lowered a little more or any other varied excuse for the bubbling jealousy, but when the man dared to put his hand on Ronald’s arm, even if just a friendly gesture, William removed himself from his seat to intervene. “I think it’s about time I took my place at his side.” he nearly sneered, shoving himself between the man and Ronald. By all rights, he knew Ronald was more the capable of taking care of himself, but it must have been the alcohol. That was his excuse anyway. “Hey, we were just dancin’.” the man said, too innocently.

“And I’m sure you’ve showed Ronald a good time, but I believe it is my turn now.”

Ronald grabbed William’s arm. “And since he refused dancin’ with me once tonight, I’m not gonna pass this up. So, nice gettin’ t’ know ya, but, bye.”

William set the man with a proper glare, one that was returned full force. It seemed he had other plans for Ronald that night. Thankfully, he left without another word and William faced Ronald. “Well, I hadn’t planned to be out here tonight.”

“Well, now that y’ are,” he took William’s hands, swaying this hips, “wanna dance?”

Now he had no excuse, thus he let Ronald lead in this dance. Again, it was more grinding than it was dancing, but William managed, somehow.

After the second song Ronald convinced him to dance to ended, they returned to their seats, William ordering another while Ronald finished off the rest of his drink. “So? Wasn’t that fun?” the blonde nudged him.

“It was…alright.” he replied. “It’s still not a form of ‘dancing’ I’m fond of.”

“It was fun.” he concluded to William’s reply.

As the night continued, William began to take notice of Ronald’s increasingly strange behaviour. It started small with mispronouncing a few words or just unable to get out his sentence properly; then he continuously wiped at his glasses as if there was some smudge he couldn’t get and finally, he was swaying until William secured his hand to the blonde’s back. “Knox, are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah. ‘m fine. Jus’ a little bi’ dizzy.”

He was about to suggest they leave for the night, so Ronald may sleep off, what he assumed, was the alcohol, but his phone went off with his tell-tale work tone he’d set. “Drat. Knox, I’ll need to take this. Why don’t you come with me outside so I may keep my eye on you?”

“Nah, ‘m fine. Y’ go ta’e tha’ an’ ‘m gonna be ‘ere.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him sir.” the bartender said. “He’s not the first one I’ve needed to babysit while the other runs off for a moment.” William was tempted to drag Ronald with him, but from experience he knew a drunk Ronald was very stubborn, so he agreed to let the bartender watch him while he exited to take the call. It turned out, it wasn’t all that important, just a little mix up regarding his paperwork that was easily fixed.

Once he returned inside the club, he expected to see Knox right where he left him, only, he was gone. Keeping a cool head, he asked the bartender where the blonde had went, mostly hoping he’d gone to the restroom, only to be told someone, a friend came by for him to pick Ronald up. The moment she told him they went out the back way, William was gone. Sure enough, the very same bastard form before was helping escort Ronald through the alley. Ronald himself was swaying, gripping tightly to the unknown man for fear of completely collapsing; hell, he looked like he was on the verge of dropping unconscious any second.

It was just plain furry. He didn’t try to blame anything else. He was furious. His scythe was summoned and the man was quickly pinned by the back of his neck to the brick wall, Ronald collapsing nearly to the ground if William hadn’t caught him. “What the fuck?!” the man cried out, struggling against the clippers.

William eased Ronald to sit on the ground before turning his full anger on the man. He removed his scythe, only to take hold of the back of the mans collar and slam him against the wall again. Part of him reminded himself he was mortal and very easy to kill, the other part of him didn’t care. “You are one of the most foul beings I’ve ever encountered. Some demons even have more respect for their meals then you do for your fellows.” he growled, trying very hard not the strangle him. “I know what you did. You drugged him, didn’t you? You used whatever type of drug you had to spike his drink. Of course, I’m an idiot for not realizing it sooner, but I am so very pleased I came back before you dared even lay a finger on him.” the threw the man to the ground, taking up his scythe again. As part of management, he could kill this creature and not have anyone know if it; make sure he would never lay his hands on anyone again. He knelt taking the man's arm and twisting it enough to break it. “You will not lay your hands on anyone again, do you understand me?” The man nodded, whimpering as William didn’t let up. “Good.” with one swift hit, he knocked the man out then promptly removed his mobile to call for the authorities to pick him up.

He then turned to Ronald, bashing his scythe as he did. He frowned, regretting not seeing any of those signs earlier. At least he had gotten here before anything properly bad could happen. He also thanked whoever that reapers were not killable by mortal drugs. Yes, they still fell under their effects, but it also never lasted as long as their mortal counterparts. Now, it was time to get him home.

 

***************************

 

“My head is killin’ me.” Ronald whined the next morning.

William passed him his tea, sitting down on the mattress next to Ronald’s hips. “I would suspect so.”

Ronald sighed, holding his teacup in his lap. “So…that happened, huh? Y’ weren’t kiddin’?”

“Goodness, I never would about that Knox.” he soothed his hand through Ronald’s hair. “I am very pleased I was able to get to you in time.”

“Yeah, me to.”

William leaned down at kissed him. One thing he knew for certain, he planned to join Ronald a lot more on his night club excursions.


	3. Slingphries: Asleep and Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to offset the not so fluff!

One look at his watch told him he was later then he told Alan he’d be. When the brunette left work at the usual time, he’d asked Eric if he’d be home soon after. Eric’s response was, _“Yeah. Shouldn’t take more than a half-hour,”_   Well, three hours past and he was just now arriving at their flat. He was both exhausted and frustrated. Rightfully, he should have called Alan about being late, but he just wanted to work through overtime without any distractions. He sure as hell knew even hearing Alan’s voice would be enough distraction to get him to rush which would lead to a reprimand in the morning. Thus, he’d power through it, taking his time enough to do things right while rushing enough he didn’t spend an extra hour at the offices. **  
**

The door opened with a creak, a creak that was ten times more grating than it had been. He knew it was nerves. Right now, he just wanted a warm cup of tea and Alan. Mostly Alan. “‘m home ‘luv,” he began, shrugging out his jacket, “sorry I was later then I wanted tae be. Dinnae expect tae be held up tha’—”

He snapped his jaw shut when he finally noticed Alan on the way to the kitchen. The brunette was on the couch, curled up at the end, head resting on one of the decorative pillows. That was normal for Alan every now and then; falling asleep on the couch after a long day. What wasn’t normal, was his choice of dress. The black sweatpants were his, the black socks were his; the oversized dress shirt was not. The sleeves were too long and not even bothered to be pushed off his hands; instead the sleeves held over his nose. A warmth bloomed and spread in Eric’s chest as he approached, quietly crouching down on the floor next to Alan’s head. His hand carefully pushed the fabric from Alan’s face, to allow him to breathe, but evidently, it was a poor choice when Alan stirred.

When those eyes opened, they blinked a few times. Without his spectacles, Eric was momentarily blurrier than normal before the blonde came into as much focus as he could. He smiled then, reaching out to take Eric’s hand. “Mm, welcome home.” he said in a sleep fogged voice; a little hoarse.

“Thank ye love. ‘m sorry I took so long. Wasn’t expectin’ there tae be tha’ much.”

“As long as you’re home.” he kissed Eric’s knuckles, humming to himself. It seems Alan was still caught in sleeps blissful pull.

“Instead o’ sleepin’ ‘ere, why dun we move tae the bedroom an’ ye can sleep on the more comfortable bed?”

“With you?”

“O’ course.”

“Then I’d like that very much.” He held out his arms and Eric easily scooped Alan into his own. He cradled his partner close, taking note again how Alan buried his nose in the shirt he was wearing now.

When they reached the bedroom, Eric gently laid Alan on the mattress, kissing him deeply before pulling away. All he had to do was dress for bed then he could give the cuddling Alan so obviously wanted with those puppy dog eyes. There was only one question, however. “Sae, love, ’s no like I mind. I find it adorable actually, bu’, why are ye wearin’ my shirt?” he asked as he began dressing down. Alan froze, blinking once before looking down at himself. His cheeks flamed and he rolled to the side, shoving his face into the pillow. Whatever answer Alan gave him, it was far too muffled to hear.

After throwing on his pyjama pants and foregoing the shirt, he sat on the bed, rolling Alan over to his back again. “I dinnae ‘ear tha’.”

Alan swallowed, still refusing to look Eric in the eyes, the tips of his ears now just as red as his cheeks. “I…I feel…good.” he muttered, trying to curl in on himself again.

“Ye feel, good?”

“Mmhm.” he sat up to his knees, fiddling with the hem of Eric’s shirt. “It…it makes me feel…safe.” he whispered. “Like, you’re here, with me, holding me even though you’re not.” he brought the sleeves to his nose again, trying to hide his face in his palms. “And it smells like you, your work cologne.”

Eric sat back on his hands, eyeing Alan up and down. The brunette refused to look him in the eyes, his face still so red. “Awe, Alan.” Eric held out his arm, offering Alan a place to lay. “Ye dun need tae be embarrassed about it. If anythin’, I find it incredibly sweet.”

Alan took the offered spot, cuddling up against Eric. “It’s not…weird?”

“Why the hell would it be weird?”

“I…like to wear your shirt and the smell of you.”

Eric kissed his head continuing to smile down at him. “Ye miss me an’ me shirt comforts ye. ’s adorable, like I said. I dun find it weird at all.”

Alan looked at his hands then shook them free of the long sleeves. “Then, would you mind if I slept in it? Just for tonight?”

“No’ at all.” he squeezed Alan before laying down with him. “Sae, tha’s all yer gonna wear tae bed?”

“I think so.” he covered his yawn, letting his eyes drift closed again.

It was obvious Alan was still tired from his nap as evident by his quick drop back into sleep. Eric smirked and reached over, turning off the light. Maybe, he’d be late more often if that meant Alan would wear his shirts more.


	4. Ronilliam: Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: William feeling insecure about the way he looks as well as his age and Ronald coming to comfort him? Bonus points for Ronald admitting that he sometimes has body image issues as well

He wasn’t a petty man nor was he a materialistic man, but despite becoming a Grim Reaper, he was still a man. He could bury his emotions under the cold, hard exterior he’d now become infamous for, but that didn’t mean those feelings simply ceased to exist. He would never admit it, outwardly or to himself, but there was a petty feeling that weighed heavy in his chest for some time now. A feeling he despised.

It started simple, as all things did. He’d noticed it when giving the tour of the main office building to the new recruits. It was hard not to notice how young they were. Perhaps that should have bothered him for another reason, but all it did was serve to remind him that he was no longer part of that youth. Reaper and mortal years alike, he hadn’t been considered ‘youthful’ for years. He had not once thought of himself old but as he spoke with Pops from time to time or even the fleeting visits with Undertaker, he began to notice more and more how much he fit in with them.

For awhile, he shoved that feeling down where he did everything else; into the dark corners of his mind. He had no time to dwell on such petty feelings. His work came first. His work  _ always _ came first.

The feeling roused again when he spent a little more time than he intended with Slingby. What started off as their coffee breaks lining up and the blonde deciding to keep him company soon became a sort of release for them both. William sat and listened while Eric just spouted off whatever was on his mind; things he didn’t feel comfortable talking to Alan about yet or just things that bothered him right then and there while William had that time to allow his mind some freedom from the constant go, go, go that was his paperwork.

It started like any other break; Eric sat relaxed next to him, holding his cup of coffee in his lap with one hand, the other gesturing about as he spoke. William had been listening as intently as he always did, but soon found himself more enthralled with the older man's appearance. From his styled hair all the way to his physique. Startling, he realized how much he compared himself to the other man. How much more appealing Eric was then him. It was made even more clear to him when Alan came by to collect his partner, how much more attractive Eric was. That feeling only got worse.

With the lights of the office out and he sat alone, his mind continued to think back on that feeling, the feeling that just wouldn’t go away tonight. The only light was above him, illuminating only him on the bench he sat, hands folded and head bowed. He knew he shouldn’t care, that he should continue to shove away this pang in his heart, but it just kept returning, no matter what he did.

Suddenly, there was another reaper beside him; they dropped to the spot unceremoniously, startling William a bit. He lifted his head only to be greeted by someone who embodied both of what William began to think that he hated. Youth and looks. “Evenin’ sir.” the blonde spoke with a grin. “Why y’ sittin’ out here like this? Kinda cold, ain’t it?”

Truthfully, William hardly noticed the colder air. “I simply wanted time alone.” he replied. “Is that so wrong?”

Ronald shrugged. “‘course not. Just thought, I dunno, you’d wanna be inside where it’s warm.”

“I do not mind the cold.”

“Yeah, of course y’ don’t.”

William eyed the youthful, handsome young man up and down. “Do you need something? If not, I would prefer to return to my alone time.”

Ronald turned to him, propping up his foot on the bench. “Sir, y’ can yell at me if I’m steppin’ outta line here, but, are you okay?”

William blinked. “Pardon?”

“Eric says you’ve been out of it lately when you and him have your coffee breaks. Even Alan says you’re kinda outta sorts.” he shrugged again. ”Gotta admit. I’ve noticed it to.”

William paled, snapping his head away. He was sure he wasn’t letting this feeling affect his work, was sure he was doing well at hiding it like he did everything else. “I’m fine.”

Ronald rolled his eyes. “Suuuure.” he set his hand on William’s shoulder. “Sir, I know you don’t talk much about you and I know we haven’t talked, like, at all, but if y’ ever wanna talk about somethin’, I have an ear t’ give.”

William remained silent, waiting for Ronald to just go but the longer the blonde persistently sat there, the more William wanted to ask—“What do you think of me?” he bit hard on his tongue, regretting how unfocused he was to even refrain from asking.

“What do I think of y’?” Ronald repeated. “Well…” he hummed, tapping his chin. “I think you’re a good guy. I mean, yeah. Y’ do got that stick up your arse, but I don’t think I’ve met anyone as dedicated or as hardworking as you.” he replied sounding as earnest as he could.

William sent him a glare, though it was only a half-hearted one. “I believe I am still your superior. It would do you good to refrain saying such things to me.”

Ronald rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, yeah. I know, I just thought, since we were off the clock…”

William sighed. “The rest of what you said has allowed you to go without reprimand…however…might I ask you something rather vain?”

“Ah, yeah. Go ahead.”

“What do you think of me, physically?”

Ronald cocked his head. “Physically? Like, do I think you’re attractive?”

“…if you wish to put it that way.” he grimaced. “I know you may not be the best to ask such a question to, but I—”

“I think you’re one of the most handsome guys in the realm.”

William snapped his mouth shut, staring incredulously at Ronald. “Excuse me?”

“Y’ heard me sir. I think you’re really damn good looking.”

“But…how? Compared to everyone else, I’m rather boring. Plain. There’s nothing unique or special about me. Not to mention I’m one of the older reapers we have here.”

Ronald grabbed William’s hand, squeezing it. “So? Eric’s older than you and look at him. Besides sir, y’ don’t need a fancy hairstyle, or a beard or a snazzy sense of fashion to make yourself handsome or unique. I know a lot of people are drawn t’ y’ because of your personality too. Yeah, I know, call it cliche or whatever, but I’ve never met someone who’s as mysterious as you are.” he squeezed William’s hand. “And you  _ are _ attractive, sir. Like, really attractive.”

William continued to stare, unsure how to reply to such a compliment. “Knox, I…”

“Look sir. I dunno what goes on in that brain of yours, but I know that you shouldn’t worry about your appearance or your age. You’ve got enough years under your belt t’ be mature but not  _ old _ , like Pops or young like me. Just at that age where all y’ wanna do is party. Y’ got experience and maturity. Mix that with your dashing good looks and you’re a real keeper.” he dropped William’s hand to clasp his own. “And I should know about worryin’ about what y’ look like.”

“…you worry about that? Ronald?  _ You _ ?”

“Yeah. Me.” he laughed. “It’s stupid, I know, but I remember back… _ then _ , I was kinda made fun of for how I looked. So, here, I tried real hard to become as good lookin’ as I could. Doesn’t mean I don’t constantly worry if they’re just talkin’ about me behind my back.”

William, not use to having such a heart to heart, cautiously reached over to rest his hand over Ronald’s. “The only reason I can see as to why you were made fun of is because they were envious of you.”

“…yeah?”

“I think so and not once have I heard anyone smear your name. As you’ve said to me, you’re a dashing young man, Ronald. Let no one tell you differently.”

Ronald smiled at him. “Y’ too sir.”

They simply remained like that until William stood from the bench. Habitually, he brushed down his trousers then spoke to Ronald, “I’ve not had someone I could speak too about this before,” he began, adjusting his glasses, “and perhaps I do need someone who understands. Thus, would you like to join me for tea? Unless you’ve eaten, that is.”

Ronald jumped to his feet, hands in his pockets. “Tea sounds pretty good. Kinda lookin’ forward t’ tryin’ Mr. Spears’ cookin’.”

“I can assure you, I am no master.”

“Still probably better then take away.” he smirked, playfully nudging William’s side.

William rolled his eyes. Ronald’s company really would be nice, he decided.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my tumblr is: elizaxspears if you want to stop by and send me a prompt.


	5. Ronilliam: Only Ever You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ronald always has admirers vying for his attention. William’s always on the sidelines keeping his emotions in check as per usual in spite of his jealousy and what he thought to be unrequited love. One day, William watches as Ronald literally chooses him in front of everyone else.

He hadn’t really noticed it at first. Of course, now he asked himself why he hadn’t, but it didn’t matter. What mattered now was the stirring of something in the pit of his stomach. At first, he assumed the feeling was either disgust or exasperation. There, Knox was, surrounded by many of the finest looking women in dispatch, all trying to hide how desperate (William’s words) they were for whatever Knox could give them. The hair twirling, the puckered lips, the ones even leaning over the counter with a more open blouse then William found decent. Either way, Knox was causing productivity to halt simply standing in the Death Scythe department. He stopped it the first few times he saw it happen, easily ignoring the hateful looks the women would give him. “Ah, right! Sorry sir! Lost track o’ time!” then he smiled brightly, saluting William. “Won’t happen again.” William was right to not believe him.

Eventually he gave up chastising the blonde who came back every day for whatever reason. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t often in this department until recently, but did Knox do this daily? Simply humour these women with a promise to one of them of a good night? Perhaps it became more noticeable with Slingby off the market, as they said. Damn it Humphries.

Why had he made it a point to come to this department more often? He had finished what business he had a week ago. The academy scythe requests were already put in meaning he was there for another reason except he had no idea  _ what _ that reason was. In the end, it didn’t matter. He just stood off the side with an excuse ready if someone asked what he needed. Thankfully, despite being the manager, he was well versed in staying out of sight, even to his reapers. Just a back step into the darker shadows and, well, out of sight, out of mind as they said.

It almost felt like clockwork. The moment Knox’s break started, he was there, sliding up to one of the free tills and working whatever charm Knox had. Already, William could hear the incessant giggling to every damn thing Knox said. Still, at least they hadn’t reached Sutcliffe levels of annoying. Yet. “Afternoon sir.”

William snapped his attention from his musings to the sudden ginger next to him. “Knox.” he replied.

Knox had his arms behind his head, teetering on his heels before dropping back to relax against the wall. “Noticed y’ here a lot lately. Need somethin’?”

“I’m simply keeping an eye on my reapers.”

“Eesh. That’s gotta be pretty borin’.” his arms dropped from behind his head to in front of his chest. “Anyway, how’ve y’ been lately? Y’ve looked a lot more stressed than normal.”

“Have I?”

“Yeah. Y’ know workin’ like y’ do isn’t good for you. Yeah, I know, ‘it’s part of the job’ and all, but, well, I kinda worry about y’ sometimes. Don’t like seeing ya so stressed out.” Knox’s hand rested firmly on his shoulder, squeezing it. “Just, take it easy every now and then, okay?”

William eyed Knox’s hand, but the urge he normally had to shove away someone touching him wasn’t there. Instead, it felt warm. Pleasant. “I cannot make any promises.”

“Well…just, try okay?”

“I’ll see.”

Knox sighed, dropping his hand. “I forget who ‘m talkin’ to sometimes.” still, he smiled, though this one felt more out of necessity then an actual smile. “Please, take care of yourself, sir.”

With that, Ronald left William to his little corner, returning to the same woman he left to see him. The warmth of Ronald’s hand on his shoulder hadn’t left, however. Instead, it stayed and seemed to spread all the way to his icy heart.

Eventually, he had a name to put to that feeling stirring in his stomach whenever he’d see Ronald surrounded by those vultures—women. He’d never say it out loud, or really to himself, but the fact it had a name made it feel even worse.

How long had it been now? That he tortured himself, watching Ronald with them? He was sure it had been more than a couple months already, only made worse when Ronald would take the time to come over to him and talk. Without saying anything himself, William learned so much about Ronald. He was a friendly guy, a partier, a flirt, yes, he knew all that already, but he also learned how sincere, considerate, hardworking and how much he truly cared about his closest friends, about his overworked superior. If the hand on his shoulder warmed him once upon a time, simply talking to Ronald about his personal life set him ablaze. The person who got Ronald for good would be very lucky. 

 

Someone who wouldn’t be him.

His hands clenched tightly to the ledger he held. It would never be him. He knew that and why did he care? He shouldn’t care. He had work to focus on. There would never be time for intimacy. There would never be time for a sweet kiss here or a warm hug there or even a reassuring presence in his dark, lonely flat. Yes. Whoever secured Ronald for good, would be very lucky indeed.

William never consider himself a masochist. Not once but if that were the case, why did he keep coming back, for nearly a year now, constantly watching Ronald flirt with any of the woman behind the tills. He hadn’t even taken home any of them either. Now he was just tormenting all of them. “So? It’s Friday Ronald! You haven’t said who you were taking out tonight!” the woman frowned, arms crossed.

Ronald blinked, as if he’d forgotten the date. “Oh! Damn, you’re right! Heh, sorry about that!”

William waited, trying to be subtle in his staring. He waited for Ronald to pick one of them and leave him behind. He waited for something other than what actually happened, to happen. Ronald, turned from the woman and approached him, smiling that charming smile. “Hey sir,” he began, hands in his pockets, “I was wonderin’ if y’ wanted to come t’ dinner with me t’night? I know this really good Italian place.”

William blinked, hardly keeping the shock off his face. “Pardon?”

“You wanna come to dinner with me?” he asked again, his smile faltering when William remained silent.

Again, he blinked. “As a date?”

“Yeah.”

“I…” he looked over Ronald’s shoulder, finding his own surprise shown on the faces of the women who expected a much different outcome. “I…are you certain you mean to ask me?”

Ronald laughed softly. “Yeah! I mean, I was kinda hopin’ that me comin’ t’ talk t’ y’ all those times and dropping some hints that I was kinda into you, would have prepared you for this.”

William opened and closed his mouth a few times, nothing coming out. Finally, he managed out a quiet, “yes.”

Ronald beamed again, daring to reach out and take William’s hand, squeezing it. “Then let’s get outta here, yeah?”

“Don’t you need reservations?”

Ronald rubbed the back of his neck. “I, kinda already made them for us.”

“You have?”

“Eh, call it wishful thinkin’.” he laughed. “So, ready?”

William looked at his ledger then sent it away. “I believe I am.”

“Great!”

Ronald lead the way, already going off about anything and everything. William listening as well as he could, but found the warmth of Ronald’s hand in his distracting. It felt, good. He could see the looks of both anger and shock in the faces of those they passed but again, William couldn’t bring himself to care. Ronald had asked him, was interested in  _ him _ . Nothing else mattered and that feeling that had taken residence in the pit of his stomach bloomed into something warm, something loving. Though entirely new, it wasn’t unwelcomed. In fact, William was looking forward to feeling more of this.

Ronald looked up at him and removed his hand from William’s, slipping his arm around the older man's waist instead, continuing to ramble on as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Perhaps still a little uncomfortable with the intimacy, he didn’t remove Ronald. Instead, he returned the embrace, Ronald shifting a little closer to him. Already, William could tell, this was exactly what he needed and Ronald was more then willing to give it to him.


	6. Slingphries: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mentor Alan meeting junior Eric for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter then normal, but I still hope it's enjoyable nonetheless!

“The papers have been looked over more times than necessary, but I’ve signed them making it official. Alan Humphries, you are now a qualified mentor to one of the freshly graduated students from the academy.”

Alan beamed where he stood, fighting back a smile. He’d been eager to offer his assistance since he learned he was even somewhat eligible. What kept it happening for this long was a lot of paperwork that needed to be filed. Thankfully William trusted and knew him, enough that there was no hesitation when he was sent the form to sign. “Thank you sir.” he said.

William hummed, handing Alan the file containing the information on his new trainee. “You’ll be meeting him in tiring field in five minutes. But, do be careful with this one. He’s rather…outspoken.”

Alan took the file, looking down at it curiously. “I’m sure I can manage, thank you again sir.” with a polite bow, he left William’s office, flipping open the file. Upon seeing the attached picture of his trainee, he had to take a moment. Eric Slingby, it said, and bloody hell was he attractive. He swallowed down some of his nerves. He wouldn’t allow anything about the younger reaper to get in his way in properly mentoring him.

He arrived at the training field in good time. He expected to have a minute to himself, a minute just to think about how he’d introduce himself, only, he was the late one, apparently. Sitting at the base of the tree was the very man from the file. He looked rather relaxed, long saw shaped scythe laying next to him. He didn’t seem to notice Alan. “Afternoon.”

The blonde only turned his head, cracking one eye open. “Ye comin’ tae take me tae my mentor?”

Alan frowned. “Actually, I’m your new mentor. Alan Humphries, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Eric’s other eye opened then he blinked, brows drawing down in confusion before he outright laughed. “You? Seriously? Yeah, okay.”

“What do you mean, me?”

“Well, I was expectin’ someone…not you.” he got to his feet, picking up his scythe as he got up. “I mean, ye cannae be my mentor. Look at ya.”

Alan’s hand curled into a fist. “Oh? Would you like me to prove myself to you?”

Eric shrugged. “Hey, I don’t wanna hurt ya.”

Alan tossed the file to the ground, shrugging off his jacket. “Believe me, you won’t.” he summoned his scythe. “Try me.” you cocky bastard he fought not to say.

Eric swung his scythe, grinning, ready to prove he didn’t need a mentor and that he was more than capable of going out on his own; until he ended up hard on his back. He rubbed at his jaw, blinking up at Alan. “What the hell?”

Alan smirked, twirling this scythe. “Don’t want to hurt me, hm?”

Eric continued to stare. “But…I was expectin’ someone else! Someone, older.”

Alan offered his hand. “Well, you obviously have a lot to learn. I might look small, but I can knock you down easily.”

Eric look down at Alan’s hand, then took it, letting the older reaper help him to his feet, despite towering over the brunette. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Alan sighed, squeezing Eric’s hand he still held. “Well then, I think I proper introduction is in order. I’m Alan Humphries.”

Eric grinned at him. “Nice tae meet ya, Mr. Humphries. ‘m Eric Slingby. I look forward tae learnin’ from ya.”

“Just, Alan is fine but I look forward to teaching you.”

“Right. Alan. I can remember that.” he smiled and Alan returned that smile.


	7. Slingphries: No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mortal slingphries, with Alan introducing Eric to his parents. Alan's parents don't care much for Eric which upsets Alan. Eric then reassures Alan that he'll stay with him no matter what their parents think.

The car sat idle on the side of the road, parked on the curb. The fingers on the wheel tight while he fought the urge to fidget. Beside him, his boyfriend of three years sat, concern etched on his face while he remained frozen in place. “Alan, are we gonna go ‘r jus’ sit here all night?”

Alan took two deep breaths then faced Eric, biting the corner of his bottom lip. “We can go, if you want. I mean, I can easily call them up and tell them you’re under the weather or something, or—”

Eric’s hand grabbed his own, peeling it off the steering wheel. “Alan, darlin’, wha’s wrong? ‘ve ne’er seen ye nervous like this before.”

Alan grasped Eric’s hand between his, taking another deep breath. “You’re about to meet my parents,” another breath, “and I’m scared what they’ll think of you.”

Admittedly, Eric understood he wasn’t the picture of a golden boy, but he liked to believe he had a welcoming, easy going personality to make up for that. “Hey, I might not make a good first impression, bu’ ‘m sure as hell gonna prove ‘m worth ya.”

That got a smile out of Alan, even if it was small and probably out of habit. “Just, promise me you won’t take anything they say to heart, alright?”

“Aye, I promise.” he lifted Alan’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “Sae, wanna get this evenin’ over with?”

Alan sighed, dropping his hand to shut off the engine, reclining back in the seat. “I guess. Now or never as they say…though I’d prefer never.”

Eric dared to ruffle Alan’s hair before getting out of the car. He stood there for a good minute before Alan joined him at his side. He held out his hand and Alan took it, entwining their fingers before Alan lead the way up to the front door. With a final deep breath to gather his nerves, he knocked on the door.

In mere seconds the door was opened and Alan was ripped from Eric into a tight hug by his mother. “Mum.” Alan wheezed when he was finally released, offering the elder lady a smile then nodded to his father. “Dad.”

“It’s been too long since you’ve been home for dinner.” his mother said. “I’ve missed my boy.”

“I’ve missed you too.” he then turned to introduce Eric. “And this is Eric, the man I’ve told you about.”

“Pleasure tae meet you two.” Eric said with the best, welcoming smile he could muster, eagerly thrusting out his hand.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been sized up by the parents of who he was currently dating, but the way Alan’s father's eyes scanned him from head to toe then almost reluctantly shaking his hand set him on edge. Alan even looked uncomfortable. “Pleasure.” the man said in a dry tone. He did have a strong grip, Eric could give the man that.

“Well, there’s no point standing out in the cold. Come in, come in. Dinner will be ready shortly.”

They filed into the home, jackets and shoes were removed and Eric followed behind Alan and his father into the living room, Alan still grasping to Eric’s hand. “So, you’re Eric Slingby, correct?” the man asked, sat on an armchair while Eric and Alan took the couch. 

“Yes sir.” he grinned at Alan. “Hope he’s told ye good thin’s about me.”

“Some things have been questionable.”

Alan rolled his eyes. “They were just jokes, dad. Really, Eric’s a good guy.”

“I will see that when he proves it to me.”

“Well, I’d do anythin’ fer Alan.” Eric said. “‘m not gonna say I didn’t sleep around ‘fore, but ‘m truly committed to Alan. ‘ve never felt this way with anyone before.”

“And how many times have you used that line?”

“Never.”

“I’m sure.”

Alan bowed his head, tempted to drag Eric back to the car and home. “Then what do you do?”

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, well, ‘m a tattoo artist.” he gestured to the side of his neck where the start of one of his bigger tattoos showed. “Get a good discount working where I do.”

“I see you have plenty of those…things.”

Eric looked down at his arm, the sleeves rolled up revealing a ink covering his right forearm and disagreeing under his sleeves. A combination of celtic markings and flowers entwined around them. “I, ah, I actually got this one for Alan.”

“An entire arm for my son?”

“Well, it started small, but Eric wanted to go bigger.” Alan interjected.

Eric bit his lip right then and there. There was no way either of Alan’s parents would appreciate an innuendo joke. “I see.”

“Dinner.” came Alan’s mother from the kitchen.

Eric felt Alan’s father’s eyes on him as he stood. Part of him wanted nothing more then to prove visually how dedicated he was to Alan but the bigger part of him knew that would only end up getting him kicked out of the house.

What was, admittedly, a delicious dinner, it did nothing to erase the tension in the air. Alan sat next to him having barely touched his food while both Mr. and Mrs. Humphries stared him down as if he’d eat their son. “’s really good Mrs. Humphries.” Eric complimented. “Haven’t ‘ad a good meal like this since my own mum’s cooking.”

Mrs. Humphries tried to smile. “Thank you.”

Alan shifted next to him. “So, mum, dad, how have you two been? Haven’t spoken in person for awhile.”

“No, we haven’t. It is good to see you again, Alan.” Mrs. Humphries said. “And to finally meet your boyfriend.”

Eric looked at Alan then back to his mother. “’s a pleasure tae meet you two. Alan’s told me a lot about his childhood.”

“Has he? Well, I’m sure he hasn’t painted us as neglectful or anything.”

Eric shook his head. “No, no. Ye were good.”

Mr. Humphries huffed, sipping from his wine glass. “Alan, have you heard from Daniel at all?”

Alan flinched, dropping his fork on his plate; his food hardly touched. “No.”

“Mm. That’s a shame. He was a nice boy.”

“Yes, he  _ was _ .”

Eric cocked an eyebrow. “Daniel…?”

“An ex who my parents won’t let go.” Alan replied in a hushed tone.

“Well he was good for you.” Mrs. Humphries said. “He had a good job and treated you like a King.”

“Yeah, well, things happened and I didn’t love him anymore. All he did was try to please me on every little problem. He literally had no personality besides agreeing.” he put his hand on Eric’s shoulder. “We have arguments, we have disagreements, we get angry at each other but at the end of it all, we still care so much for each other and will respect what the other has to say.  _ He _ was devoted to doing anything that made me happy regardless of what he thought or wanted. I didn’t want that, mum, dad.”

Mrs. Humphries frowned. “It’s a shame you think that Alan. He could have been good for you. Better for you then other men we’ve met.”

“Yes, I’m sure to  _ you _ he would have been perfect.” Eric swore he could cut the tension with his knife. He wasn’t even sure this was about him anymore.

When dinner was done, they left on a rather somber tone. Alan didn’t look happy at all, his lips curled down, his brow furrowed. “I was hoping they’d forget him.” Alan finally said when they reached the car. “But they’re adamant on Daniel being ‘the one’.” he removed the keys from his pocket, handing it to Eric. “Can you drive? Please?”

“Of course.”

Eric rounded the car, settling into the drivers seat, Alan close behind in the passengers. The car ride home was just as tense as dinner; Alan constantly wringing his hands together. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Whenever Alan got like this, Eric would never push the brunette. If Alan wanted to talk, he would on his own time. There wasn’t a point trying to press the info out of him.

When they got home, Alan said nothing when exited the car. Eric followed Alan inside and once the door closed, he hugged him tight, kissing his temple. “Yer okay darling.” Alan was shaking a little, but he didn’t push Eric awake, but he didn’t return the hug either. “‘m here whenever ye need me, ye know that.” reluctantly he let Alan go. “‘m gonna have a shower then join ye in bed, alright?”

“Yeah.” It was almost robotically that Alan wandered toward their bedroom. Eric closed his eyes, took a moment, then headed for the washroom. The entire time he stayed in the shower, he kept berating himself for how tonight went. He was meant to make a good impression on Alan’s parents and he was sure they thought he was some sort of delinquent.

After the shower, he threw on some black pyjama pants and began walking out drying his hair. Dropping the towel around his neck when he was done with it, he paused at the bedroom door, hearing Alan. Curiosity got the better of him and he pressed his ear to the closed door.  _ “I’m sorry tonight went this way, dad. I just…no, I understand. I didn’t help things either…are you two mad at me?…thank you, but, what about Eric?…oh…yes, I see. Alright. Goodnight dad and tell mum goodnight as well.” _

Eric heard a beep then sigh. Waiting an extra second, he knocked. “Alan? Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

Eric pushed open the door, finding Alan sitting on the edge of the bed, phone in his hand, head bowed. “Darling? Are you okay?”

Alan lifted his phone, waving it a bit. “I called mum and dad. They’re not mad at me for acting so standoffish, but…but they don’t…they don’t like…you.” He lifted his head then, tears glistening in his eyes. “They don’t approve of you.”

Eric was right next to Alan instantly, enfolding the brunette in his arms. This time, Alan didn’t reject. He hugged Eric back just as tightly. There were tears but not sobs, Eric rocked them back and forth. “Alan, I know ’s gotta be hard tae not have yer parents like me, but frankly, I dun care.” he whispered, “they can hate me fer all I care, but that’ll never stop me from loving you. Never. I love you, Alan, so much and nothin’ would ever change that. Nothing and no one. I love you, I love you, I  _ love _ you. Never forget that.”

Alan breathed in Eric’s freshly clean sent, grasping harder to him. “I love you too.” he replied, wanting nothing more then to just sleep in Eric’s arms like this. “Please, do let go.”

“I won’t Alan. I won’t. They’ll ‘ave tae pry yer body from my arms tae get me to let go.”

Alan nuzzled against him, closing his eyes. “I’m so happy I have you.”

“Ye always will.” he kissed his hair, returning the affectionate nuzzle. “Always.”


	8. Ronilliam: Across the Walkway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Game Store Clerk Ronald / Fine Tailored Suit Clerk William.

This day started out like any other day. Get up, eat, get to work and deal with a barrage of annoying customers. If he was lucky, his co-worker would take pity on him and deal with the customer complaints but those were only special days; days Ronald had yet to actually figure out what they were. Most days he wanted to hide in the back, but he sucked up up and did his job. He listened when he needed too and offered advice that mostly fell on deaf ears. The costumer was always right despite being complete wrong most of the time. Either way, Ronald powered through until his break.

When he took the job at the gaming shop, he was eager to share his love for all things gaming. The consoles, the games themselves, the merchandise, everything about them. In fact, he’d be the first to admit he didn’t exactly spend his paycheck wisely but he did have a rainy day account, so he wasn’t completely irresponsible.

He rang up the last customer before his anticipated break, his co-worker just exiting the back room. “Hey.” the tall blonde greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. “You got some restocking to do after your break.”

Ronald sighed, nodding. “Can do.” he closed the register and leaned against the counter. “So, I’m gonna go snag a coffee or somethin’. Want anythin’?”

He waved his hand dismissively. “Nah. Any more coffee and I’m gonna crash.”

Ronald snorted, walking backward out of the store. “Right, be back soon.”

He had planned to make the short trip down to the small cafe just outside the mall, but as he passed the shop directly across from where he worked, a Fine Suit shop he really could care less about, he did a double take at the man fixing one of the suits in the display window. He’d never seen him there before, either in the store itself, coming or going.

In the midst of his staring, he had two older woman muttered loud enough for him to hear about him blocking the way. He shook his head, his feet unconsciously taking him closer to the store. When all he wanted was coffee, he was very tempted to enter such a high class place. Still, he was reluctant. He looked in the window again and the man was gone. Couldn’t see him anywhere in store either. If he was in the back, there wouldn’t be a point milling around until he came out to suddenly waltz right up and talk to him. That would probably give off a bad first impression. Thus, Ronald forced himself away from the shop, wanting his coffee more than ever.

As the day progressed, Ronald kept an active eye on the store across from theirs. None of the customers interested him, nor did the other employee he saw. He began to think the man he saw with raven black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes was just his imagination. “Hey, Ron. You okay? Haven’t seen ya this interested in somethin’ since the new console generations were announced.” his friend said, lightly tapping on his head.

Ronald smacked his hand away. “No, I’m fine. Just…I dunno. I guess I was just expectin’ to see someone is all.”

His friend followed his line of sight, seeing if he could find anyone that would have snagged his coworkers interest. “’s just a bunch of stuffy old men. You really interested in one of them?”

Ronald rolled his eyes. “Never mind.” he would have explained who he saw earlier, but he was now convinced he was only seeing things.

 

******************************

 

The next day, he’d all but forgotten about the emerald eyed man. He accepted the fact that he was just imagining such a handsome man and went about his day like normal. Only, just when he looked up to greet a customer paying for their game, he saw  _ him _ . The man. He could just barely make him out through the display window, but he was there, more at the back this time, hanging up various suit jackets. From where he stood, he could see the man dressed in a fine black suit himself. “Excuse me? I’d like to buy this today.”

Ronald blinked, attention snapping back to the customer. “Ah, right! Sorry.”

Over his shoulder he could feel his co-worker, but did his best to ring up the customer, stuck at the till with the sudden line up. “So, see your dream guy again?” his friend asked when he was finally free.

Ronald huffed, unintentionally slamming the register shut. “Look, can you take over for me a bit early today?” when his friend made a face, he added, “and you owe me. I’ve done it a few times for you, so the least you can do is do it  _ once _ for me, right?”

His friend sighed, more out of disdain then anything. “Yeah. Fine.”

Ronald pat him on the back as he passed, daring to cross the people heavy walkway from his work to the tailors. Unlike the rather welcoming atmosphere of the game shop, the suit shop felt stiff. The suits on display were well above his price range but when he felt the sleeve of one between his fingers, the fabric felt wonderfully soft. “Afternoon sir. May I help you find anything?”

It took everything he had not to jump at the sudden voice behind him. Spinning around, he blinked once when he found that silky, low, smooth voice belonged to the very man he’d been drawn too. He looked even more handsome in person, this suit he was in fitting well to his tall, firm form. With his bangs brushed out of his eyes, gelled back and nothing on him looking wrinkled our out of place, Ronald felt under dressed. He might have just been wearing the given work uniform, but he still felt out of place compared to the man in front of him. “Sir?”

Ronald cleared his throat then offered his charming smile that everyone told him he had. “Hey.” he greeted. “I’m Ronald and I work just across from here,” he said, gesturing with his thumb to the Game Shop, “and I stopped by ‘cuz I’ve never seen you in here before.”

The glasses the man adjusted were sleek as well; black and grey, scratch free unlike his thick black frames. “I swapped positions with someone. I’ve only started yesterday here.”

“Oh, okay.” he shoved his hands into his pockets, swaying lightly on his heels. “So, you buy your suit from here or is it uniform?”

“Uniform. Working in such a place in casual wear would be unacceptable.”

“Ah. Well, looks good on ya.” he winked, grinning again.

The man just arched a perfect eyebrow. “Quite.” once more he adjusted his glasses. “Now, have you come to simply browse or do you need my assistance with anything?”

Ronald shrugged. “Neither. I just came by because I wanted t’ meet you.” he admitted.

The man stiffened immediately. “Why?”

“I just wanted to get to know you, is all.”

He began looking a little uncomfortable for some reason. “I’m seeing someone.”

Ronald felt his face fall. “Yeah? Well, not really surprised.” he forced out a laugh. “And, I wasn’t suggesting anything. Just thought, maybe we could be friends or somethin’.” of course he wanted quite the opposite of that, but he knew boundaries. Even if he was desperate, he would never suggest anyone go behind their partners back. “That’s okay, right?”

The man’s eyes narrowed, looking him up and down as if searching for an ulterior motive, but eventually he relented. “I suppose.”

“Great!” he looked at his watch. “Hey, my break is kinda in limbo right now, but maybe we could get coffee after work?”

“I have plans.” he walked past Ronald, “I apologize.”

And that was it. Ronald cocked his head to the side, watching him disappear into the back room.

It turned out, the man had many walls that he was unwilling to let fall so easily. It took a bit, but eventually, he got a name, William. He honestly didn’t expect anything less then such a dignified name when it came to the well dressed man. The only wall he had yet to get behind, was who William was seeing. Any, even a brief mention of dating, he would clam up and instantly change the subject. Ronald wasn’t one to push anything, but this felt odd. Nothing about it felt normal. He eventually found out why when he visited William on his break.

Behind the till he stood, staring down at his phone. The cold, cool, calculating look he found normal in those eyes took a backseat to the equivalent of hurt. Ronald held back, waiting to see if Willian needed him at the moment.

As he sighed and slipped his phone away, Ronald decided to make himself known. ”Hey,” he greeted, gently easing into it, “you okay?”

William nodded. “I’m fine. I’ve just been…well, to say the least, I’m no longer sharing my apartment.”

Ronald winced out of sympathy. “Over text too, huh?”

“Unfortunately but I cannot say I didn’t see this coming. I’ve felt something had been wrong for awhile now, I just was too afraid to address it. Seems all I did was delay the inevitable.” his fingers brushed back that stray strand of hair. “I asked if he needed any help moving his things, but his brother is helping him.”

Having gotten to know William personally over the months they’d been talking, he felt he was allowed to reach over and hug the older man. William went stiff, much like the first time they met, but eventually, those arms lifted up to returned the embrace. William squeezed him, resting his cheek against his ginger hair and Ronald couldn’t help inhaling deeply, the scent of whatever cologne William wore too tempting not to. “You’re way too good for them anyway.” Ronald said.

William held him tighter.

 

******************************

 

It had been a little over a year and a half now, since they developed this friendship. William was still obviously a little uncomfortable how friendly Ronald could be at times, but he never told Ronald he outright hated it. It was a good thing too as the more he spent with William, now more outside of their work, he began to realize the tiny crush he’d first had on the man had grown which lead to him afraid. He knew what he wanted but was William ready for something else? He never mentioned whoever broke up with him since the time in the shop, but that didn’t mean he was ready for another commitment.

As time continued to pass, Ronald made up his mind. He wasn’t one to shy away when it came to asking someone out, it just so happened this man made him actually feel something. Now, there was only one way he could think of doing this. After work, a little earlier than normal with another favour from his co-worker, he entered the suit shop. William was again, fixing the suits on the display from touchy customers who didn’t know how to put things back how they found them. “Hey!” he greeted cheerfully.

William glanced over his shoulder, a small smile gracing his thin lips. “Evening Ronald. Off early I see.”

“Yep! Pulled a few strings and here I am!” he leant against the wall next to William. “So, I kinda need a suit.”

William fully looked at him, brows drawn together. “Do you? For what occasion?”

“Well, I have this date comin’ up and I wanna look spiffy.”

William turned his head back to the suit he was still fiddling with. “I see. Well, follow me. I think I know one that would, ahem, suit, you.” Ronald snorted, following along after William to the back of the store. After browsing a few of them, William eventually set him up with a suit in his price range but also rather charming if he said so himself. “Where are you taking this date of yours?” William asked once they were at the till.

“It’s this nice Italian place that just opened up downtown. I’ve heard really good things about it so far, so I thought it’d be a good place for a first date.”

“A first date? I see you want to make a good first impression.”

“Eh, ’s not really a ‘first impression’. We’ve talked for a while, just finally decided to ask them out.”

“Mm.”

Once he paid for the suit and William said goodnight to the one other co-worker who hid away in the back most of the time, they exited the shop together, stopping just as they exited the front entrance of the mall. “Well, I hope you have fun tonight.” William said.

“Oh, I hope we will.” Ronald laughed. “So, when do you want me to pick you up? Or do you just wanna follow me home and we can go from there?”

The reaction William gave him made it very hard not to laugh. The look of pure shock on his face was priceless. “E-Excuse me? I must have heard you wrong. You…you aren’t…you aren’t seriously asking me on this date, are you?”

“Yeah, I am.”

William looked at a loss for words. He looked around as if there would be someone around that Ronald could have possibly been talking to, but it was just them. Him and Ronald, Ronald and him. He focused on Ronald again, staring him dead in the eyes. Part of him expected there to be some malicious intent in those charming pools, but all he found was quite the opposite. Care, warmth and, dare he say, love. Not even when he was seeing someone, had they ever looked at him like the way Ronald was looking at him now.

Without really thinking, he embraced Ronald like Ronald had to him, except this time, their lips connected. It wasn’t a heated kiss, nor was it even a proper kiss; it was sloppily and the position was a little awkward, but the intent behind it wasn’t lost. “I…” William began when he broke the kiss, embarrassed at his own actions. “I apologize.” he coughed into his hand once he pulled back. “I hadn’t meant—”

“Y’know, I usually save kisses until after the date, but I think I’ll make an exception for you.” Ronald breathed, a large smile on his lips, his eyes bright. “And that’s a yes then?”

William swallowed. “Indeed it is.”

Ronald held out his hand. “Great. I hope you like the place.”

William looked at the offered hand and took it, squeezing it affectionately. “Honestly, I’ll enjoy anything so long as I’m with you.”

 


	9. Slingphries: Love at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a Slingphries pairing AU of Pirate Captain Eric catching a merman (or mershark) Alan? 
> 
> To be honest, I’ve wanted to write a Merman!Alan AU for sometime, I have a few random bits here and there stored away, so this is me indulging in one of my secret writing pleasures xD
> 
> Also, I tried on the Pirate stuff. I’m not the best at it, but hopefully it was something decent! And wow. I forgot this was a oneshot and almost started making this into an entire blown out story. Sorry again if the end feels kind of cut short or rushed or anything.

The ship swayed, carried by the waves. The wind harsh against the sails, pushing the grand ship forward. Dark clouds began forming overhead, swallowing the blue sky. The way they were headed, treacherous waters were to follow, but if they were to find what they’d set out searching for, extreme waves would be well worth it.

A creature had been seen, a being that only was ever seen by the human eye a handful of times. The elegant, emerald tail with iridescent scales just reflecting enough to catch the eye of a few fisherman sitting at the docks. The full body of the creature had never been revealed but, even by this simple rumour, the search for the being began. Many went out to sea and many never returned, swallowed by the very waters this being lived in.

This would not have been the first sighting of one of these creatures. Though extremely rare, they had been seen and one even caught. Though never physically seen by anyone, the sailor who announced its presence held a scale not belonging to any fish. The man was made rich then, many pay far more than what they truly could afford all to even glimpse at proof of a myth.

As of now, Captain Eric Slingby took his crew out to sea to search for this creature under the belief, if a scale was worth that much, a whole tail would make them and any future generations, richer than the bloody King. The warnings the Captain heard did nothing to deter him, determined to finally repay what he owed. Though considered a private among the town, not welcome anywhere but his own boat, Captain Slingby had a debt to repay. He was by no means a righteous man, never claimed to be, nor did he ever claim to be an honest man, but he would pay what they owed.

The grey clouds grey darker until they were near black. A flash in the sky let the Captain know that it was time to prepare the crew for these waters.

The first wave hit the ship hard, knocking a few off their feet. The Captain remind steading at the helm, hands gripping tightly to the wheel. His teeth were grit to the point they might have shattered, his eyes narrowed, focused on nothing but getting through this storm. If there were to be that light at the other end, he would see it, damn it. “Capin’, we’re no’ gonna make it through this one.”

The voice didn’t matter, whoever spoke to him didn’t matter. All he needed to do was focus. “If ye think tha’, we’ll throw ye overboard now an’ get it done quicker.” The Captain sneered, arms shaking just a bit with the pounding waves trying to force them off course.

When they did break free of the storm, the water calming down until the large waves that hit them before split as the ship carried on, there was little time to take a deep breath. Almost immediately, the clear water provided sight to the same tail they’d heard about. “Captain!” someone from beloved called, “it’s here!” The Captain instantly ordered them all to get the net ready. It may not have been the best plan, but there was no way for them to go about this without accidentally killing this myth.

Perhaps it was too easy for a reason, but once the large net was tossed over, the weight they felt when holding it told them they’d caught what they aimed for. “Pull it up!” the Captain ordered, helping his crew pull up the net. To their surprise, the myth so many had been chasing now lay on the deck still trapped within the rope.

There was a moment of pause on the Captain’s part. The being laying in front of him could no long be considered a myth. The gorgeous, emerald green tail that glistened in the sun, the long, translucent fins, the same on the creatures arms. None of this was a myth anymore. As his eyes trailed up a lean torso, his eyes came to lock with a set of emerald eyes, the colour his tail. Chocolate brown hair fell slightly in front of those eyes, wet with the water he was just pulled from, his entire body still glistening with water droplets, but they met his eyes nonetheless. The Captain expected to see a sense of fear, maybe even anger, but all he got was curiosity. “Capin’?” a hand waved in front of his eyes. “Wha’ should we do with ‘im?” one of his mates asked, his voice conveying the amazement no doubt all of them felt.

Subconsciously his hand reached for his sword on his hip. The first thing that flash through his mind was cut off the tail, dump the upper half back in the water and take back the treasure. However, the longer he starred into those eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to do so or even order it. “We’ll take ‘im back tae town.” he looked around. “Tha’ crate. Bring it ‘ere, fill it with water an’ put ‘im in it. Cannae ‘ave him dying on us.”

“Aye, aye, Capin’.”

Eric stepped out of the way, watching the mer-creature. Though he looked dazed now, when he was touched he instantly tried fighting off those who grabbed hold of his arms, yanking him up to dump him in the create. They were rough with the being but Eric didn’t expect any different.

Slowly, the crate was filled with enough water to keep the being alive but not enough to be comfortable, not that the wooden crate would be comfortable in any regard to being with.

They kept watch over the being until the blue of the sky fell away to the dark of night, the little lights of stars flickering on as they sailed back to port.

The Pirate Captain was unable to sleep. He’d gotten used to the scratchy blankets and the swaying of the sea, but knowing the myth that attracted so many sailors was merely sitting in a crate half filled with water on the deck made him uneasy.

He removed himself from bed, foregoing his black coat to walk shirtless into the night, his body covered in battle scars and ink, all of which he prided himself on.

From his Captain’s Quarters to where the mer-creature rested, Eric felt every wave under his feet. Perhaps he was asleep and dreaming; the light mist that drifted in not helping that conclusion. When he did come to stand by the crate, the being looked asleep himself, curled in on himself, keeping as much of himself submerged as he could. This almost felt worse then killing him. “Will you continue to stare?”

Eric watched those eyes slide open, that same look of genuine, almost childlike, curiosity in those orbs. “Yer new tae me. Cannae help it.”

“Well, you’re not so familiar to me either yet I’m not gawking.”

Eric crossed his arms. “Familiar? Weren’t ye the one swimmin’ about near town?”

The merman frowned. “I was, yes, but I was only admiring from afar. I’ve never been this close to humans before.” he looked down at himself, flicking his tail so it flopped over the edge of the crate. “Suppose this is a proper punishment for me, hm? I allowed myself to be seen, hunted and now caught.” his arms hugged himself, that frown only tugging harder downward. “You’re meant to put me on display, right?”

Eric sighed, shaking his head. “Sorry lad, bu’ no.”

The merman blinked, shock now floating in those orbs. “No? Then you mean to…” when he realized that he would no longer see the sea or visit his underwater garden he’d spent so long meticulously crafting, his shoulders slouched, head bowing. “I see. Well, I suppose it’s fair. You caught me, after all.”

Eric wasn’t sure why he decided to, but instead of rolling his eyes and walking away from what he suspected to be a guilt-trap, he sat on the edge of the crate, letting folded hands rest in his lap. “Aye, it is fair.” he replied.

The merman looked up at him, his eyes flicking up and down, trying to look him over the best he could. “Can you make it quick?”

“I will.”

“Then…that’s all I ask.”

Eric brushed back a strand of his blonde hair undone from his earlier ponytail. “Ye ‘ave a name?”

“You’re going to kill me. Does it matter?”

“No.”

He turned his head to the water, letting the breeze be the only thing to break their silence. “Alan.”

Eric returned his attention to ‘Alan’. “Yer name?”

“Yes. Alan.”

“Eric then. ’s my name.”

“Eric.” Alan spoke as if testing the name on his tongue. “Suits you.”

“Suits ye too.” He watched Alan shift in the crate, wincing. He was no doubt cramped, especially when he would have been used to the vast room that the sea supplied. “‘m sorry ye ‘ad tae be put in tha’. Dinnae no’ want ye dyin’ sae…soon.”

“Why?’

That was answer Eric did have a question to. By rights, it’d be easier to do it that way and be done with it all, but again, he could not bring himself to unsheathe his sword. “We jus’ dinnae.”

The Captain was unaware how long he sat out there. He just knew that it was too long but even as he bid Alan a goodnight or morning, he couldn’t get him off his mind. Night after night he went back to visit the merman, all the time keeping his crew away from him as if they were vultures. Shrinking their duties to admire.

Eventually, it came time where they would arrive home the next day but even as Eric sat with Alan, there was regret weighing heaving in his stomach. Something he rarely ever felt. “I was nice to see such lovely sunsets.” Alan said, having found the most comfortable position in his crate. “It’s hard to see them so well from sea level sometimes.” he rested his folded arms on the edge of the crate, setting his chin on top of them. “You look upset.”

Eric turned his gaze to Alan from the stars he’d been watching. “I dun think I can do this.”

Alan cocked his head. “No? And why not?”

“Ye dun…dun deserve this.”

Alan reached out, his hand resting on Eric’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I told you that this was my fault, didn’t I?”

“Aye, but we went lookin’ fer ye. All the way out ‘ere too.”

Slowly, that hand traveled from his shoulder, up his neck to his cheek, guiding him down as Alan leant up. “Why do you want the gold?”

Eric felt his brow furrow. “Wha’?”

“The gold for getting one of my scales. Why do you want it?”

“I need tae pay someone off,” he began without thinking, “fer me sisters family. She needs it.”

Alan hummed, soothing his hand through Eric’s hair then leant in for a kiss that shocked the Captain. The merman lips were warm and smooth. Addicting, even. Eric allowed himself to indulge in the kiss, turning around to properly embrace the merman, wanting to pull him closer into his arms. “My, you seem desperate.” the merman breathed, parting the kiss enough to speak.

“’s jus’ ye.” and he kissed him again.

Alan took his hand, the one supporting the Captain on the edge to the crate and brought it to rest on his hip. “You can touch it, if you wish. I know many have the urge once they see it.”

Eric looked down at his hand then Alan’s tail. Carefully, he took that invite to run his palm down the scales. They were smooth under his hand, his fins feeling like almost like silk. “Amazin’.”

Alan laughed softly, letting his hand glide over Eric’s chest. “Now may you help me back to the water?”

“Back tae the water?”

Alan nodded. “I need to go back so I can repay you.”

For some reason, there was no need to question the creature. “Alrigh’.” he reached under, securing one arm under Alan’s tail and the other against Alan’s back. He hoisted the merman from his crate and walked toward the edge of the boat. “Do I jus’ throw ye in?”

Alan laughed again. “Just set me on the rail.” so Eric did, setting Alan down on the wooden rail. “Before I go, when you return to shore, go to the rock further out from where you stand on the dock. I’m sure you know the one. My repayment will be there.” and with that, the merman pushed himself off the edge of the rail and dove into the water, hardly making a splash.

 

********************

 

He’d crawled out of his crate and pulled himself over the edge. That was the excuse Eric used when his crew demanded to know where the hell they’re payment went. Most seemed to take it, others cussed him out and left. Eric really didn’t care honestly. He would replace them with stronger, better men anyway.

Still, once they docked, Eric went to the rock. It always had an odd sheen to it that attracted many but he searched around and found nothing. He damned himself then, for being fooled by the creature.

He went back the next day despite the sour taste in his mouth except this time, there was something. A bag. He picked it up and opened it to find quite the amount of gold and jewels. This would be enough to repay those debts and then some. He looked up, scanning the horizon as the sun set. There, in the distance, he could see someone floating in the water. They waved at him then dove under the water, that tail catching in the last few rays of sunlight. Eric felt his heart thump then, a grin spreading on his lips. Something told him he’d be seeing Alan again but until then, they both still had the sunsets to keep them connected.


	10. Slingphries: Inked Erica's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request Alan getting his first tattoo from tattoo artist! Eric?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I know little to nothing about tattoo’s, so I did the best I could with the info I looked up, so I apologize if the tattooing parts are sort of odd. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!

He was nervous, he could admit that. He’d been nervous ever since he’d finished the necessary paperwork. He wasn’t bribed to do it, nor mocked or pressured; it was something he wanted on his own, a way to mark his body with the beauty of his favourite thing. He knew exactly where he wanted it to, on the underside of his wrist. Perhaps not the best place to get a first tattoo, but he was dead set on this decision.

Now, he sat in the tattoo parlour, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He was lead here by the woman at the front desk and heard the one who’d be doing the tattooing call out from behind the curtain that’d be there in a second. It was a thick accent the man had and Alan already formed many variations of what he could look like thus he wasn’t all too surprised when he finally stepped out with a mane of blonde hair, a matching goatee and tattoos covering most every patch of skin on his arms and maybe his neck from what Alan could see with the low cut shirt. “Afternoon lad.” the man smiled, a warm, comforting grin that Alan hadn’t expected. “‘m Eric.”

“Alan.”

“Well, nice tae meet ye Alan.” he held out his hand. Alan shook it, Eric’s larger hand practically suffocating his own. “Sae, ye’ve done this before?”

“No.”

Eric looked a little cautions then, pulling up a stood to the chair Alan sat, taking a seat. “First time huh? Well, I’ll try tae go as easy on ye as I can an’ feel free tae tell me if ye e’er need a break, righ’?”

“Alright.”

Eric chuckled, a deep sound rumbling from deep in his chest. “Ye dun say much, do ye?”

Alan flushed a light pink. “I’m sorry. I’m just…I’m just nervous about this. I was, am, not fond of needles.” he wanted to add that it never got easier despite having to use them daily, but thought it best to leave that unsaid.

“Ah, tha’s perfectly normal.” he smiled again. “Sae, wha’ do ye want an’ where are ye gettin’ it?” Alan shifted to pull out a neatly folded paper from his pocket, showing it to Eric once he unfolded it. “A flower?” the blonde inquired.

“Yes. An Erica.”

“I see.” he took the paper, looking over it again to remember the details. “An’ ye want it where?”

“Here.” Alan replied, showing Eric the underside of his right wrist.

Eric looked at Alan’s hand, resting his own overtop the place the brunette had decided on. “Are ye sure abou’ tha’? ’s gonna hurt.”

“I know.” Eric waited for a minute more, letting Alan back out if he so wanted, chose some place else, but Alan didn’t relent. Eric gave a nod and went to prepare the times he needed.

Alan shifted in the chair, doing his best to breathe through his nerves. He wanted this to be over with despite how much he wanted it. He knew this would probably be the only tattoo he would get in his life, but the flower he had picked, the meaning the flower had, resonated in him. “Righ’, let’s start by doin’ a little washin’.” Eric said when he returned. HIs large hand took Alan’s small wrist, holding it gently in his palm, using a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol soaked in it to dab the area clean. When that was done, Eric tossed away the cotton ball while he left again, only to return moments later of a stencil outline of the flower. He was quiet while doing the outline, Alan watching intently as the marks when down on his pale skin, purple-ish lines drawn over his flesh.

When that was done and Eric worked on getting the machine ready, he spoke again with a question this time. “Sae, wha’ made ye wan’ tae get this done?”

Alan looked at his wrist, teeth gently nibbling on the corner of his lower lip. “Personal reasons.” he finally replied.

“Ah. Well, I won’t pry then.” the blonde replied, smearing a sort of ointment over Alan’s wrist then the ink machine began buzzing. “Ready?”

“Mmhm.” Eric adjusted himself on the stool, then began his work. A steady hand following the lines of the stencil he made. it hurt, Alan knew it would, but unlike what he was used to. He tried hard to keep still, biting down on his lip, fingers on his other hand curling up until the pain was a little too overwhelming. “Stop!” he blurted out.

Instantly, Eric let up, letting Alan breath. “Ye doin’ alrigh’?”

Alan swallowed but nodded. “Yes, yes, I just need a second.” he replied, taking even breaths.

Eric nodded, his hand still keeping Alan’s wrist still. “Sae, ye mind tellin’ me wha’ ‘Erica’ means in flower language?”

Alan looked at him. “Huh?”

“Tha’s a thin’ righ’? Flower language? Like, roses mean love an’ the like. Do Erica’s ‘ave a special meanin’ to?”

“You…want to know?”

“Aye, I do. ‘m curious. Most people who want a tattoo of somethin’ like this always ‘ave a story tae tell, sae I was wonderin’ if there was a special meanin’ behind this one.”

His eyes traced over the darker lines Eric had done, surpassing the urge to run his fingers over them. “In the language of flowers, the Erica means solitude or loneliness.”

The smile Eric sported fell away, his eyes softening.. “Really? An’, ye want tha’ permanently on ye?”

“I do.”

“Why?”

He shook his head. “I can’t say…I just know it’s my favourite flower.” he met Eric’s eyes again. “You can continue now.”

Eric looked like he wanted to say something, but he returned to his work before he could say it. Alan guessed that he might have put two and two together, his love for the flower that meant solitude and his ‘personal’ reason for the tattoo, but he was glad Eric didn’t say anything.

Perhaps it felt longer then it took, but eventually the line art was done. Once Eric wiped away an excess ink, Alan could finally see his beloved flower etched into his skin. “How ye feelin’?” he asked, switching off the machine.

“Fine. So, are we done?”

“No’ yet. There’s a few finishin’ touches I wanna do first.” he answered, switching out his needles. “An’ do ye want color ‘r no’?”

“Just like this is fine.”

“Alrigh’.”

When Eric began again, adding some simple shading, the pain was far less severe then the actual inking processes and once Eric had finished that, he was finally able to admire his first ever tattoo. “Thank you.” he smiled kindly at Eric.

“Yer welcome lad.” he sighed, retuning Alan’s smile. “Righ’, now there are some thin’s ye gotta know before yer off the hook.” Eric gave the run down, as well as handed Alan a list of things to take care for his tattoo to avoid infections.

When all was said and done and Alan was gone, Eric felt himself frown, looking down at his own wrist, the skin there still free of ink. His brows drew together as he thought, Alan’s face remaining bright in his mind; the smile of a young lad who had something to hide beneath it. Looking over, he picked up the picture of the Erica Alan had left behind and he wondered to himself, if another flower bloomed next to it, would it truly be so lonely anymore?


	11. Slingphries: One More Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe a little slight Canon-divergence and do an idea where it’s like a modern day theme, a long time after Alan’s death, with Eric still alive and around, and perhaps one day he sees that fate has given him a second chance, for he sees Alan reincarnated, but he is a human? Some angst idea but hey , if you can write it that be awesome, thank you.

The wind felt nice against his skin, a light breeze to match the ending of winter melting into spring. The snow had mostly gone, the skeletal branches of the trees soon to grow back their vibrant green leaves; the flowers peeking up from the dirt. Originally, he never cared much for the changing seasons; simply went day by day with only selfish intentions. It wasn’t until he met his partner did he grow an appreciation for just standing and breathing.

The wind lifted and flipped his tie over his shoulder; breezing quickly though his hair before settling again, letting him breathe deeply. Standing still, he could easily recall the touch of his partner; the hands he only had the pleasure of knowing what they felt like without the barrier of their gloves.

 

It’d been years since Alan’s passing; from Victorian to Modern.

 

Alan hadn’t been Alan for months after his last attack. The light had gone from his eyes, his face a blank slate, forcefully bed bound for fear of even the smallest actions causing another attack. He didn’t speak much either but Eric never left his side. He did the smallest amount of work possible to just meet the quota then was right back to laying next to Alan.

The last time Eric heard Alan speak wasn’t through words but a note. He’d returned home that night to find Alan had finally gone. In pale, skeletal hands, a pencil and paper were clutched, his position very similar to sleeping only with his eyes open and fogged over; glossy.

The older males larger hand gently passed over Alan’s eyes, closing them then easing the paper from Alan’s hand, his own shaking and unshed tears blurring the words:

 

_ I can feel it coming meaning I know I won’t be alive when you return home. I wasn’t able to tell you everything I wanted to. I’m happy we spent the time we did together, happy you never treated me like a burden. I still feel guilty that I was never able to repay you for any of your kindness but I never want you to feel any blame for what happened to me. I know you felt like part of this was your fault and it wasn’t. None of this was. I never said it when I should have, both of us were afraid to move anywhere past friends, but— _

 

The note ended unfinished and Eric clutched t to his chest, collapsing to his knees.

 

Once he notified William of Alan’s death, it didn’t take long for Alan to be removed from their flat, Eric’s hands holding to Alan’s until the last fingertip slipped from his grasp and from there, the body was delivered from Undertaker to be prepared for burial. There was no grand funeral, nor a proper grave, just a hole in the ground where Eric knew Alan would be happy. A field of Erica’s located far enough from mortal disturbances. With a few of Alan’s closest friends, Eric and William who chose to be there, Alan was lowered in a coffin Undertaker specially made for him. There was nothing extravagant about it; no striking colours or quality silvers but a simple wooden coffin engraved with intertwining flowers.

Eric wasn’t aware how long he stayed after the hole was filled in; hardly even remembered the condolences from the attendees, only really recalling William’s apologetic squeeze to his shoulder.

 

The sun was bright and warm.

 

He made it a point since that day to visit; rain or shine, he was there. Erica’s bloomed over the grave, masking the fact there was any grave in the field at all. He’d been asked if he was sure he didn’t want a marker or headstone of some sort but Eric knew he wanted the field to remain as natural as possible. Alan wouldn’t want natures beauty to be marred because of him.

Now he finally returned to the mortal realm; returned on his own terms. The London Dispatch was still heavily understaffed and Eric was required to do more and more until he was forced to stop his yearly visit to the Erica’s. Now he finally had a window of peace.

The wind nearly felt like it was guiding him, as if it was eager for him to return, like the wind itself missed him. A subtle smile graced rough lips; Alan was waiting for him.

The moment his feet touched the ground that should have lead him to the field, he found that while he was gone, something had changed. While the field itself remained untouched, there was a quaint little flower shop built on the first few patches of the field, right above where Alan had been buried. A rage filled him, bubbled up in chest. This shop was not welcomed here. This was Alan’s spot, not theirs.

Not thinking, he barged into the shop, the bell above the door ringing sharply. Eric had his speech ready, prepared to cuss out who ever dared think this place was—”Coming!” he froze. That voice…he never expected to hear it again.

He was still processing how that could even be possible but all thought, even his breathing ceased, when  _ Alan _ , walked out from the back. His hair was still chocolatey brown, his skin still pale, his frame still slim, but his eyes, his eyes were a gorgeous ocean blue. They were human eyes. “Afternoon sir,” he greeted with a smile that squeezed Eric’s heart, “how can I be of assistance today?”

Eric’s eyes remained locked on the florist. That was Alan. There was no other possible explanation. “Alan?” his voice cracked and was softer then he intended.

The florist looked shocked for a moment, hand snapping to cover his breast, frowning when he didn’t feel any name tag there. “Yes, ah, how do you know me?”

Eric wanted to reach out, cup that oval face in his hands, embrace him like he never got the chance to do but as he reached up, he stopped. Alan did not remember him. Alan did not  _ know _ him. To Alan, he was a stranger. “Yer shop. Saw it in a flyer an’ they mentioned the owners name. Figured tha’ was you.”

Alan swallowed, embarrassment quickly flushing away any surprise. “Oh, ah, right. Of course.” he brushed off his hands on the apron, leaving dirt in their wake before brushing back his bangs. “I get a little paranoid working here alone sometimes.”

“Yeah, sorry. Dinnae mean tae scare ye ‘r anythin’.”

“You are dressed rather formerly.” he laughed softly, offering Eric his hand. “Alan Humphries.”

Without any thought, Eric clasped Alan’s hand tightly in his. Before his eyes, the florist flickered to the reaper he was introduced to all those years ago before the present quickly returned. “Eric Slingby.”

“Well Eric, what can I help you with? I don’t want to sound like I’m bragging, but I know quite a lot about flowers, so if you need a special bouquet or something, let me know.”

Reluctantly, Eric let Alan’s hand go and the brunette went to tend to his flowers. He was delicate handling them; his fingers rearranging pre-made bouquets, taking the time to enjoy the velvety petals over his skin. “‘ve been around ‘ere lots, but ne’er seen this place before. Wha’ made ye wanna build all the way out ‘ere?”

Alan shrugged, finishing up before facing Eric. “I don’t know. Ever since I was young, I could remember helping my mother in the garden and asking her all kinds of questions about flowers. She was a florist and I wanted to be one as well. When I finally saved up enough to do this, I felt…I don’t know, like this would be the perfect place for my shop. Besides, its surrounded by my favourite flowers.”

“Ericas?”

“Mmhm. In the language of flowers they mean—”

“Loneliness.”

Alan cocked his head a little. “You knew that?”

“Yeah.” he breathed.

Alan smile returned with a little melancholy hint to it, his attention brought to the window to admire the field of flowers. “Well, that’s kind of why they’re my favourite. No matter where I go or who I meet, I always feel, alone.” He walked to that window, resting his palms on the sill. “I always dreamt about, and I know this sounds silly, but being someone’s light.”

 

Eric stood next to Alan, admiring the flowers blowing in the wind.

 

He picked up where he left off after that; going back to the field every single chance he got. Sometimes, he’d have to be away for a week or two but then he’d spend extra hours there to make up for it. Quickly, naturally, he and Alan grew close; a friendship Eric dearly missed. “You’ve yet to tell me what you do.” Alan said one day. “In fact, you know so much about me, all I know about you is pretty much only your name.”

“I’m a Grim Reaper.”

Alan looked at him but as the minutes ticked by, Eric keept their eyes locked. Eventually, Alan just smiled and returned to his flowers. “A busy job then.”

As time progressed, Eric made it his mission to be something more to Alan then just a friend. For the brunettes twenty-sixth birthday, Eric took him to the fanciest restaurant he could find and asked him there, if Alan wanted to try dating. The yes was instantaneous.

As they grew more comfortable as a couple, the more Eric’s heart ached for the Alan he lost so many years ago. He saw the signs with Alan but never acted on them. Now, he had an Alan so similar, he could pretend this might have been fate giving him a second chance.

 

They had their very first kiss under the stars a month later. They embraced and cried and both of them didn’t feel so empty anymore.

 

Time continued on. Eric noticed it more and more each year how much older Alan was getting. Eric lived forever; Alan was on borrowed time. So, Eric set another goal for himself, to become more then simply lovers. He wanted to be everything to Alan, like he wanted to be with  _ his _ Alan before fate ruined it all.

He’d been living with Alan, in the small apartment above the flower shop, helping Alan run the shop itself. The brunette was always impressed with his knowledge of flowers. William was dubious of this ‘Alan’ only believing it when he saw it with his own eyes when Eric dared introduce the two. Of course, Eric was always on call for his reaps, but William allowed him to do his paperwork where he now lived, so long as it was always turned in on time. “You should invite William to dinner one of these days. He seems like a charming man.” Alan suggested when he sat down with his own meal.

Eric chuckled, shaking his head. “Wait ’til ye get tae know ‘im.” Alan laughed.

When dinner was done and Alan was ready to climb the stairs to their bed, taking Eric’s hands to lead him there, Eric stopped them. The box in his pocket weighed heavy; the weight increasing once he got down on one knee. He prepared a big speech, ready to declare his love for the brunette but Alan beat him to it with a large hug that toppled them both to the floor. “Yes!”

Eric looked down at Alan, hugging him tightly, pressing his lips to Alan’s hair, squeezing his eyes shut. Eventually, he remembered the box in his pocket and he pulled it out, handing it to Alan. The young man wasted no time popping open the lid and sliding on the simple, yet elegant, ring onto his finger.

 

They married after months of waiting, in the same field of Erica’s; lanterns illuminating them, the flower petals blown from their stems, fluttering around them then carried off into the night.

 

Alan was older now. His hair began to grey and he was far more tired then he used to be. He often laughed how it wasn’t fair Eric could look as handsome as he did for eternity; Eric just held and kissed him.

He spent all the time he possibly could with Alan until the brunette’s time and finally come. Eric had been in his office that day, sorting through documents when William entered; death list in hand. “Eric,” he said, “here.” the blonde took the list in hand; a list with only one page. Alan Humphries. He stared at William and the man bowed his head. It was time.

Eric returned to the flower shop, making his way up to the loft and to the bedroom where Alan lay, breathing hard. The floor creaked under his step and the mortal turned his head, trying hard to smile. “So you are a reaper.” Alan wheezed, “I have to be honest. I didn’t quite believe you until now.”

Eric smoothed back Alan’s bangs, moisture gathering in the corner of his eyes. “‘m sorry love, bu’ ‘m ‘ere fer ye.”

Alan sighed, relaxing into the motions of Eric’s hand. “I kind of knew I’d be going soon.” Eric leant down, pressing a kiss to Alan’s forehead, closing his eyes as he did so. A tear slipped down his cheek and dripped off his chin, landing just under Alan’s eye. “Hey, don’t cry.” Alan whispered, reaching up a weak hand to cup Eric’s cheek, swiping away the wetness. “This is part of the job, right?”

“’s hard when it’s someone ye love.”

“Then don’t forget that, okay? I love you and as long as you don’t forget me, I’ll never leave you.” he swapped to the other cheek, brushing the tears away there. “We don’t need tears anymore, alright love?”

Eric took Alan’s hand, squeezing it fondly. “Alrigh’.”

His scythe was summoned and Alan relaxed back; in Eric’s eyes, Alan flickered again, the reaper returning just briefly enough that it made him pause. Quickly, he brought the scythe down, Alan’s Cinematic Record springing free. Before Eric’s eyes, all of Alan’s memories flashed before him. To his delight, all of Alan’s later memories were only of Eric. Eric, Eric,  _ Eric  _ and Alan was happy.

The memories came to an end, vanishing within Eric’s scythe. The blonds admired Alan’s peaceful face; he was sleeping now. Unlike the other Alan he knew before, he had made the most of his Alan’s life, loved him, cared for him and now, he went peacefully, regretting nothing. There was no note addressed to Eric that failed to tell him how he felt. Alan said all he wanted with his own voice.

Alan was taken to be buried with the rest of his family and Eric turned his back on the funeral. He didn't need to see another, but it wasn’t because he’d already buried Alan once before, no, it was because he finally had closure. Perhaps this was fate giving him a second chance and he was finally able to be more to Alan then just a friend. They were lovers, husbands, and as he admired the gold wedding band around his finger, he vowed to never take it off.

When fate decided his time as a reaper was up, that he did enough to earn that ever elusive redemption, he found Alan again, the reaper dressed up in his suit, with his eyes as blue as the ocean and his smile as radiant as the sun.


	12. Ronilliam: Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Those two get into an argument, Ron feeling neglected. I do feel. I do love. I do hurt...I do cry...

The tension in the air made the both of them uncomfortable but neither wanted to address it. For a long while now, there was a wedge between them, something neither could push or pull away from. Their time spent together had become so sparse, Ronald hardly saw William before he went to bed. He’d never admit it, but it made his heart ache.

Tonight was meant to be one of the only nights they had together. Ronald had it all planned out too. Takeaway, a movie and simply relaxing together on the couch, just enjoying spending that rare time together. He was eager for this, desperately wanting that time with William to help mend that distance between them. William, however, had a different idea. One that didn’t involve Ronald in any way. “What?! But you promised you’d spend time with me tonight.” Ronald frowned.

William sighed, his tired eyes refusing to lock with Ronald’s. “I’m aware of my promise, but I have paperwork I need to straighten for the meeting tomorrow. The Bored is coming down and I’d like to be prepared.”

 

Ronald watched the door close in his face.

 

When William came back later that night, he wanted nothing more then to drag himself to bed and drop off to sleep. A headache had bloomed, his temple throbbing and his eyes stinging from the strain of being awake for so long.

When he stepped into the bedroom, he expected to find Ronald already asleep; instead the younger man was sat on the bed, his hands nursing a glass of some sort of alcohol. “Knox?”

Ronald rolled his eyes. “Yeah.  _ Knox _ .”

William’s brow furrowed. “I’ve not heard you use that tone with me before.”

“Never had the courage too.” he took a drink from his glass. “But hey, look what a little coaxing can do.”

William let the bedroom door close behind him, cautiously approaching the bed. “What’s bothering you?”

Ronald eyed him with an ire William never expected to see from the younger man. “What’s it matter to you?”

“You’re my lover, Ronald. I don’t like seeing you in such a sorry state.”

Ronald cocked an eyebrow before laughing. “Sorry state eh? Nah, it’s fine. I’m fine. I’m getting used to being second when it comes to this relationship.”

“Second?”

“Wha’?! Y’ didn’t know? Oh man,  _ sir _ , your office is gonna be right pissed that you forgot about it when, y’know, it’s  _ all _ you think about.”

William stilled a moment; a sigh escaping him when he understood. “Ronald, I know it may seem unfair that I must share you with my paperwork, but I cannot forfeit such an important aspect of my job for anything, even my own health. You know that. I even told you, if you were serious about being with me, that you would need to share my time with work.”

Ronald swirled the liquid in his glass, frowning again. “I didn’t expect it to be like this. I thought, when you told me that, you’d make an effort to try and spend  _ some  _ time with me. I mean, yeah, for a few months you tried, but eventually you chose where you’d rather be. I know you’re work is important but you spend so much time in the office that I barely see you anymore. I can’t even get a little kiss at work because we’re on the clock!” his sudden rage gave him the courage to hurl the glass cup at William, the item barely missing William’s head instead hitting the wall behind him and shattering to the floor, the liquid spilling across the wooden boards. “Just leave me alone and go back to your bloody paperwork!”

William flinched out of surprise but never took his eyes off Ronald who was now standing in front of him, breathing hard, fists clenched. “Ronald, you know I have no choice in overtime.”

“Bullshit  _ senpai _ ! You always have it and it’s like an excuse so you don’t have to be with me!” his teeth grated together. “I’ve been lonely here and you don’t care!”

William felt his own temper rise. “You’ve never told me you were lonely.”

“I shouldn’t have too! I should be more important than paperwork!”

When Ronald was visibly shaking with anger, William reached out, rested his hands on Ronald’s biceps, trying to calm him him. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there like I should have been, but I’ve been trying.”

“Bullshit!” he squirmed out of William’s hold. “Everyone’s right about you! You’re an emotionless asshole who thinks because he’s the boss, he can do whatever the hell he wants to whoever he wants and doesn’t care how it hurts them!” William was taken aback by that. He had always been proud about how capable he was at schooling his emotions but hearing Ronald, the blonde that had actually wiggled his way under William’s stone walls, into his so called icy heart, tell him that the rumours about him were true, that he didn’t care, he felt himself crack.

His hands fell loose from Ronald’s arms, dropping back to his own sides. The rage Ronald harboured for him had dispelled some but he could still see it in those boyish eyes. He looked away, giving Ronald the option to fully take out his aggression if he so wanted. “I see. Yes, I see it very clearly now. I hadn’t been very fair to you, Ronald. Not at all, but please, allow me to tell you something. I do feel. I do love. I do hurt...I do cry…I was human once as well. I’ve heard these rumours many a time and I had thought I did well ignoring them, telling myself they were only words, but, now that you’ve said they were true, right to my face, then I cannot ignore them anymore.” his breath shuddered, his mind breaking as he realized how much he was collapsing in that moment. “I’ve tried so hard to prove to you, that I care about you but I was always afraid you were using me, that one day you’d have gotten what you wanted then would leave and move on to some beautiful young thing. Perhaps I’ve let that fear overtake me, perhaps I’ve finally let the rumours take their hold and that’s why I’ve put up this wall again. In fairness, you have every right to be angry. I am not adequate enough to be a lover. In truth, I always looked forward to coming home to be with you but then those awful thoughts arise and I remember you are too good for me. I tried, but I did not try enough.” he turned his back on Ronald and headed for the door. “You may stay and I’ll find another residence for the night. By tomorrow, you and I are no longer together.”

Again, the door shut in Ronald’s face. At first, he was proud that he got through to the man, made him feel the pain Ronald had but it quickly sank in that he was just broken up with. That the man he’d spent years trying to get a single date with, left because he believed Ronald deserved better.

 

Ronald threw open the door and chased after him.

 

Thankfully, he’d only gotten as far the front door and Ronald ran straight into him, hugging him tightly from behind, squeezing him. “I love you!” he cried out. William stood stock still, his eyes misting over. He was meant to be strong, meant to be the prime reaper. Emotions had no place in their line of work, but Ronald wasn’t work, was he?

Slowly, he moved, letting his hands rest over Ronald’s arms around his middle. The tears forming spilled over, his hands gripping tighter to Ronald. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been there for you.”

Ronald reluctantly let William go to turn the older man to face him. “I’m sorry I said any of that. I didn’t—”

“No.” William cut in. “No. Ronald, what you said, is all very true. I haven’t been giving you the attention you deserve. I haven’t been trying as hard as I could to spend time with you. Tonight I broke a promise that didn’t need to be broken because I forgot how important you really are to me.” he leant down, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss, something they both had been craving and deprived of for far too long. “I cannot apologize enough.”

Ronald swallowed, wiping at his own eyes. “How ‘bout you promise we never fight like this again, okay?” William nodded, offering his hand to cascade through Ronald’s locks when his phone went off. Both of them paused and William reluctantly slipped the item from his pocket. Ronald knew instantly what it was by William’s face. “Hey, I get it. You gotta go, you gotta—”

To Ronald’s surprise, William shut the phone off and tossed it to the couch. “I think It’s time I prove to you, that you are more important than work.”

Ronald embraced him again, William enfolding the younger man in his arms. Finally, Ronald had William back and, finally, William believed they were meant for each other.


	13. Ronilliam: Incompetent Part 1

He brushed the back of his hand over his forehead, gaze locked on the dimming sky. He’d finally finished his collections for the day, a task that felt more tedious than normal. The entire day felt like that for some reason, almost a sense of foreboding washing over him at points. Still, he did his work with minimal complaint and now he finally finished. His scythe sent back to the realm, the death list snapped shut and tucked safely under his arm. He was ready to head back himself when he remembered what had caught his attention during the reap.

While the woman’s cinematic record played, his eyes found her hand clutched tightly around something. Perhaps a small detail in her memories, but one he couldn’t decipher. Part of him knew he should leave the body, maybe speak with the Undertaker about it later but it was at times like these where his youth would take over and his boyish curiosity forced him to kneel down and gently pry open her fingers.

Just catching in the dying light of the sun, a gorgeous blue diamond glinted secured in the base of gold. Though Ronald normally had no interest in flashy jewelry like this (he didn’t consider his watch to be that flashy despite what some said) he could admit it was probably one of the more gorgeous rings he’d seen.

Pinched between his forefinger and thumb, he held up the ring, turning it right and left, entranced by the sparkle of the diamond. Perhaps, just this once, he could take something from a reap. From her memories, it didn’t look like it was a treasured heirloom else he would have actually seen it.

With little thought, he pocketed the ring then returned to the realm, already greeted by the bustle of reapers eager for the day to end. With only a half hour left, many had long lost track of their work, instead focused on the tormentingly slow ticking of the clock. Ronald wanted to meet up with Eric to spend that half hour chatting, but quickly remembered he still had his death list to turn in.

He took a detour from the break room, jogging his way up the flights of stairs until reaching the top. Of course William had to have one of the more fancier offices, but did it need to be so damned high? At least he got a killer view of the landscapes their realm offered.

The backs of his knuckles knocked on the office door before being allowed entrance. As per normal, William sat at his desk, dutifully filling out his paperwork, his hand gracefully skimming across the paper, his signature done with elegant flicks of his wrist, however there was one difference today unlike all the other times Ronald and seen William working. The free hand that often rested next to the paper, either idle or fiddling with something, was now pressing against his right temple, moving in soothing circles. “You okay sir?” Ronald cautiously asked.

William did not answer right away, that foreboding feeling Ronald had throughout the day suddenly gaining in intensity. William was  _ not _ happy. “No, Knox. I am not.” William eventually replied after finishing two more papers.

When he lifted his head to give Ronald his full attention, his eyebrows were drawn down, his lips in even more of a frown then normal. “Did I do somethin’?”

“Indeed you have.” he sat back and opened the top desk of his drawer, retrieving another paper and setting it down, facing it to Ronald. “I have here the dates when all of you hand in your paperwork and collections to me. Now tell me, do you see something wrong with your times?”

Ronald stepped right up to the desk, taking the paper into his hand. Though he never realized it and William hadn’t said anything until now, most, if not all his paperwork and collections for the past month or so were overdue by a good hour. Today would be the first he actually finished on time. “Sir, I—”

“I do not want excuses, Knox.” William snapped, ripping the paper from Ronald’s hands. “What I want is a competent reaper who I can rely on to do their work on time. What I want, are reapers who respect the rules put in place, that will not decide to flank on their work because a skirt catches their eye, because they believe I’d be fine with having to put in more overtime because I have to wait for them to finish.” he glared at Ronald, those cold eyes freezing the blonde on the spot. “I had let this go because I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, to see if you would turn around on your own, but no. No, it seems you’re more worried about you then the work you are here to do. You used to be one of my better field reapers but lately you’ve become more of a nuisance then help. By rights, I should have you demoted back to junior officer and have you under surveillance of a superior reaper.”

“Sir, please, I was just—”

“I said no excuses. I do not want to hear a single one. I’ve made up my mind and you,  _ Knox _ , have crossed a very thin line I had hoped you were bright enough to see. I do not need incompetence. I do not need my workload extended because of lazy, selfish reapers who think they can do what they want, when they want, during work hours. I have let this go for long enough and it’s about time you reap what you’ve sown.”

Ronald blinked, his blood gone cold. William had not yelled, had not raised his voice, but the venom behind those words stung more then if he would have. He had thought he worked hard, thought he was doing good, doing better then most of the reapers he associated with but from his bosses lips came the most crushing blow. He was incompetent, still a child who wasn’t fit to be out on his own.

He left the office feeling numb. He worked hard,  _ thought _ , he worked hard to prove to William he was one of his best. Now all of that had been for nothing and he was left feeling empty. Part of him wanted to scream at the man in charge that so what if he was only an hour late? He still got his work in, but he knew that wasn’t the point. There were set rules for a reason  and not only that, he was causing more overtime for a man who nearly looked ready to snap by this point. Still, had William really not noticed he’d long since gave up his one night stands? He would have been surprised if he didn’t but any flame burning for the cold man had all been snuffed out that night. William would never want an incompetent reaper like him.

Absently, he realized where he was. Apparently in his sulking, he left the realm to returned to London, the moon now rising, casting everything in a bluish, ethereal glow only offset by the gas streetlights. He’d thought about bringing William out here with him before, just to enjoy these sort of mystical nights. A pipe dream as they called it.

Sighing through his nose, he continued down the cobblestone street, the sound of hooves and carriage wheels, the conversations of mortals he passed all being drowned out. By tomorrow, he’d have to face facts that he’d been demoted after working so hard to get the promotion to Officer.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, his mind leaving those thoughts when he felt something in his pocket. He stopped, removing the object only to remember he had the ring he collected from his reap. In this light, the blue diamond looked even more gorgeous, glinting again under the firelight.

He nearly dropped it when a man shoved passed him, grumbling cusses at him; Ronald’s gaze still focused on the ring. It truly was lovely. He stepped off to the side, slipping into an ally and removing his gloves, slipping them away before looking at his bare fingers then the ring again. Curious, he slid the ring over his thumb, the piece of jewellery fitting well. He held up his hand to the sky, the moons beams streaming between his fingers. Perhaps he was right to have taken it. He might not have normally worn rings, but he could make an exception for this one.

In the distance, very faintly, something rang in his ears. His attention snapped from the ring to the dark alley, his face contorting into a look of confusion and wonder. Slowly, he began to recognize the sound, the melody of a song he heard children sing here and there whenever he’d pass through town. It filtered down the alley, echoing in his mind. Curious, he chose to follow the song, still trying to place the name to the tune. “Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady.” his lips snapped shut when he caught himself signing under his breath. He knew the words, yet still didn’t know the proper name of the song.

Subconsciously, he found his other thumb soothing over the diamond while he continued following the melody. Eventually, he came to a shop he’d never seen before. Simply looking through the display window, he could see all the trinkets the shop was filled with, the dolls especially eye-catching.

Curious still, he entered the shop, the bell ringing above him.The melody he’d been following had cut out, leaving him with just an eerie silence. He was a reaper of course, but even as a being of death, something about this place just screamed danger. “So I thought to myself, you are not one of the normal wearers the ring has chosen.”

Ronald startled, attention on the strange man standing in the doorway that probably lead to the back room. He looked almost soulless, his eyes void of anything save their amethyst colour. “Ah, this is yours?” he asked, gesturing to the ring. “I just found it when I was out this evening.”

The man continued to stare at him, Ronald wincing when a crack was heard once he tilted his head to the side. “There is sadness in your eyes,” the man said, “a deep one that has you torn.”

Ronald blinked mid pulling off the ring. Was he really that simple to read? “Yeah, well, not every day can be a right cheery one, can it?” he slid off the ring, holding it out to the man. “Here.”

“Such unique eyes,” the man said, ignoring Ronald, “two tones of green.” his head snapped upright. “You wish for the heart of someone you cannot obtain,” again, the melody Ronald heard earlier began again, “but, as I thought to myself, you can obtain him by giving him the most precious of gifts,” louder and louder the song played, Ronald feeling his eyes gather with moisture, his lips starting to slightly quiver, “you.”

 

*************************

 

His pen hovered inches above the form he needed to fill out for Ronald’s demotion. While Sutcliffe was his old superior, he was not only hesitant to assign Grell again, he was hesitant to sign the form at all. After the pounding of his migraine subsided enough for him to properly think again, he regretted his words. Perhaps Ronald had spent a month handing things in late but that was no reason to call him incompetent or lazy, or really a reason for demotion. He’d spoken, acted out of frustration and anger rather then calmly sitting Knox down to inform him of his tardiness. In truth, Ronald was one of his better reapers. He worked hard, did his paperwork to the best of his abilities and did his reaps with no complaints. If anything, perhaps he served a promotion.

Sighing, he dropped his pen then ripped the form in half then half again, throwing away the scraps of paper into the bin next to his desk. He needed to be the bigger man and apologize, thus, ignoring the pain shooting up his spine from sitting there for so long, hunched just enough to cause that pain, he left his office.

His first stop was to Ronald’s office, knocking twice before letting himself in when he received no answer. Upon finding the office empty, he checked the next best place Ronald would be but not even in the break room had Knox appeared. “Slingby,” he caught the blonde on his way out, knowing how good of friends the two were, “have you seen Knox by chance?”

The blonde scratched the back of his head, thinking. “Ah, I did actually. Lad look a little out o’ it, bu’ ‘e was headin’ back tae London.”

Inwardly William cussed. Knox had been known to frequent the pubs and there would be too many for him to check them all. “I see. Thank you.” Still, he’d at least try a few of the them.

For the first time in a while, he stepped foot in London, perched on the roof of someone's home. The full moon was bright tonight, illuminating his way across the rooftops where he eventually jumped down to enter the first pub.

Unfortunately, he had to give up the search without a Ronald in sight. The door to the last pub he checked closed behind him, blocking out the incessant noise that came with these types of places. He was sure his suit smelled of booze and smoke and all of it was for naught since Knox hadn’t been seen in any of them.

He leant against the brick wall of the pub, head bowed in thought as to where else Knox would be. Part of him knew it would be far easier to wait until the next day but another part of him felt uneasy. Sadly, that was the larger part of him.

He bit back a groan, wanting to toss his head back in frustration but just as he lifted it, he caught a glimpse of a familiar mop of golden hair. “Kn—” he paused in calling out, the figure already disappearing behind an ally a ways down the road. Pushing from the wall, he rushed to follow the figure, turning into the same ally. “Knox?” he asked into the dark, the moons light cut off by the walls. “Ronald, I saw you come in here.”

He continued forth, letting his gloved hand glide along the wall. About to call out again, his reflexes kicked in, throwing himself backward just as a familiar scythe came down, nearly slicing off his head. Immediately he called his own scythe to him, gripping tightly around the metal pole. To his shock, Ronald stood in front of him, his scythe’s engine growling at him but as he examined the blonde, he found something strange about him. His eyes. They looked…blank. “Ron—” again he acted fast to avoid being devoured by the blades of Ronald’s scythe.

“Oh my, I thought to myself. How horrible it must be to want to kill the one he holds so close to him.”

William’s attention found a being on the roof, his arms outstretched, his fingers held in odd positions. With the flick of one, William found himself guarding against the blades that sparked off his own scythe. Being this close, William could indeed tell how dull Ronald’s eyes were. “Ronald.” he whispered then shoved Ronald back, using that momentum to push himself away, leaving a fair distance between them. “Knox, listen to me! Whatever he’s done to you, I know you’re soul is stronger than that!”

The man on the roof cocked his head and flicked another few fingers. Again, Ronald rushed toward him, swinging up his scythe, the slamming it down hard enough to make William’s arms tremble when they blocked the attack. “So I thought to myself, why not build him up of iron and steel.”

William snarled at the man, his arms threatening to give out under the weight Ronald was putting down on him. With no choice, he used the rest of the strength in his arms to dislodge Ronald’s scythe then kicked the blonde hard in the chest, sending him backward, giving William enough time to think. Just there, something glinted of the sliver of moonlight. Something, long and very thin. A thread but he had little more time then that before Ronald was on the offensive again. Ronald’s attacks were made of pure force while William dreaded having to harm one of his reapers, especially this reaper. Still, eventually he disarmed Ronald timing a block just right to get his hand under Ronald’s steel grip on the handle of his scythe, forcing his hands to let go.

Just as William turned to get Ronald fully under control, a sharp pain speared up his side. It dug into him, twisted the pain enough to force a gasp out of him. Easily, he was disarmed then kicked to the ground, his scythe clattering to the ground next to him. He could feel a wetness seep from the area the pain came from and Ronald towered above him, his pocket knife held tightly. “Ronald.” the younger reaper dropped onto of him, straddling his waist and holding him down by his throat, the other hand poised for another attack.

William barely grabbed that wrist, the tip of the blade cutting through the fabric of his vest and dress shirt, scraping the skin of of his abdomen. He knew there was no use in trying to reason his way out of his, his only hope lying inches away from him. While trying to keep Ronald’s hand from dropping further, he reached toward his scythe, stretching out his arm as far as he could, his fingers just brushing the metal.

His hand was trembling, Ronald almost overpowering him. He already felt weak from the first wound and the hand around his throat grew tighter and tighter the longer he put up a fight. Though now that they were this close, William could still see something in those eyes. Whatever this man did to Ronald, there was still hope he could save him.

His fingers brushed against his scythe again, this time able to pull it closer until he could fully hold it in his hand. With no extra thought, he swiped the clippers above Ronald, snapping them shut, hoping he got what he was trying to aim for.

Once the clippers cut, Ronald fell limp above him. William breathed hard, disarming Ronald of his back up scythe and tossing it away in case Ronald was still under that trance. “Ronald?” he asked cautiously, his voice rough once he slid Ronald’s hand from his throat. “Knox?”

Slowly, there was movement and Ronald, though weak, was able to set his hand on William’s chest and lift his head. “…senpai?”

William couldn’t help feeling relieved. “Ronald, are you all right?”

Ronald swallowed. “Y-Yeah…tired though…” it took a minute, but suddenly he sat up, his eyes wide with varying emotions flickering in them. “William, shit, are you okay?!” his eyes settled on the red staining his suit. “I didn’t—”

William cupped his cheek, actually smiling at him. “Ronald, it’s fine. I will heal.”

“But—”

“What matters is you are all right. You’re not under…” William blinked, his eyes shifting to where the man once stood only to, of course, find it empty. “I suppose you don’t know who that was?”

“No…I just…a ring and…” he sighed, shoulders deflating. “I’m sorry sir…I…I guess you’re right. I am incompetent.”

William sat up the best he could, Ronald still sitting on him. “No Ronald, you’re not.” he sighed, adjusting his glasses. “The reason I came out here in the first place was to look for you and apologize for what I had said. You are not lazy nor are you incompetent. I was simply angry and took it out on you. If anything, you’re one of my better reapers. I know I can send you on an assignment and know you will get it done without getting distracted like some people.” Ronald stared at him, blinking once then slowly, he wrapped his arms around William’s shoulders and set his head a shoulder as well, hugging him. William looked at Ronald, then did his best to return the affection. “I’m sorry, Ronald.” Ronald squeezed him gently, silently letting him know he was forgiven and silently, Ronald knew he was forgiven too and maybe, no, and  _ when _ , they  talked about this night, in the privacy of their own flat, perhaps two hearts would finally find comfort in the one they secretly sought the most.


	14. Ronilliam: Incompetent Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the fluffy part 2 of the sort of angsty part 1. I hope you enjoy!

Part of him couldn’t believe he was sitting in his superiors flat with a cup of tea made by the boss himself. The night was still young, the liquid inside the porcelain cup warming his hands. It’d been a nice distraction but quickly his guilt resurfaced, preventing him from full relaxing into the welcoming cushions of the sofa.

From the cup his attention was pulled, William re-entering the room undressed from his old bloody shirt, a new, just as crips one in its place. He wore no tie, nor vest or suit jacket. His shirt was even untucked. Under different circumstances, this would have been a welcoming sight; the only thing ruining the view were bruises in the shape of a hand around William’s neck, marks that matched his hand perfectly. “I realize how striking they are, but I’d appreciate it if you’d avert your eyes.”

Ronald flicked his eyes to William’s, frowning when he realized William had his hand pressed over his wound. He helped William stitch and bandage it, both hoping to avoid having to explain this to infirmary staff. Despite his best efforts and the painkillers William took afterward, it looked like it was still causing him discomfort. “I’m sorry.” he said, apologizing for the entire night.

William sighed, reclining into the chair he took a seat in across from Ronald. “I do not hold anything against you.” Ronald dropped his attention back to his tea. An awkward silence filled the room, one only broken by the ticking clock. They remained in that limbo until William finally spoke up. “This is ridiculous.” the man said, “what happened tonight neither of us expected. This event could've been completely avoided if I hadn’t taken out my frustrations on you. As I said, I am the one who most apologize for my behaviour in the office.”

Ronald frowned, leaning over to set his cup down. “Dunno about that sir.”

“Pardon?”

“Somethin’ tells me it woulda happened another night if not tonight.” he looked at his hand, placing with the invisible ring around his thumb. “See, there was a ring I found during a collections. Real pretty thing too.”

“You did mention something of a ring.”

“Well, it’s that things fault all this happened. Anyway, it felt like I was bein’ lured by that guy once I put it on. I could hear music and that lead me to his shop.”

William clutched the arm of his chair with his free hand, fighting down to urge to hunt this figure down. “Do you know the music?”

“My fair lady.”

_ ‘Build him up of iron and steel’  _ that voice rang in his ears. At least that now made some sense. “Then, do you recall anything that happened before you lost control?”

Ronald tried, staring off into space but nothing came to him. “The last thing I remember is he told me, ‘you wish to obtain the heart of someone you cannot obtain’ and that I’d be a precious gift or somethin’ like that.”

William once again, heard the ghost of the man's voice in his head, taunting him with;  _ “Oh my, I thought to myself. How horrible it must be to want to kill the one he holds so close to him.” _ It clicked, for William, that, though maybe a bit presumptuous, perhaps Ronald saw him more then his superior. Part of him wanted to ask, his lips parting slightly, then thought better of it, shifting in the chair. “I see. If I might inquire, who is this person you cannot win the affections of?” Ronald crossed his arms, absently staring out the window, the reaction William expected. “You needn’t tell me, I was merely curious.” he shifted again, pushing up his glasses by his index finger. “Is there anything else you can recall from this night?”

“No sir.”

“Then I’d like to leave this conversation here for the evening. Tomorrow, I will have Grell look into this as this menace seems to be his type of mission.” he stood up, wincing when his stitches pulled a little. “If you wish to stay the night, the spare room is down the hall and second door on your right.” Ronald was on his feet seconds after William was, the older reaper assuming the blonde was just as eager for rest as he was. 

However, just as he turned to exit the parlour, he stopped. Right behind him, he could feel Ronald. They did not touch, but there was little room separating them. “Senpai…” a warm hand settled on the one still over his wound. He was pressing full against his back now, Ronald’s other arm snaking around his waist. “I’m probably gonna over step some boundaries, probably already am, and if y’ wanna kick me out, I totally understand, but—”

Whatever plan he had for William, William acted out his own first, spinning around and shutting the blonde up with a kiss. Ronald nearly collapsed on the spot, his fingers grasping at William’s chest. “I hope I’m not being presumptuous.”

Ronald stared at him, a little dazed; smirking when he pulled himself together. “I don’t mind.”

William smiled softly at him. “Then I can assume I was this so called ‘heart of someone you cannot obtain?”

“Well, yeah. Y’ were.” he pulled William down a bit for another kiss. “Buuut, I guess since y’ kiss me, you’re not un-obtainable anymore, are y’?”

William sighed, easily sliding his hands from Ronald’s grip to take Ronald’s hands, holding them tightly to his chest. “Only if you’ll forgive me.”

“Forgive you?”

“Ronald, I had nearly punished you for reasons that could have been solved by simply  _ talking _ to you. I allowed my frustrations and anger to get the better of me and because of that, you could have been demoted.  _ Demoted  _ Knox. That in itself is a punishment I shouldn’t have even  _ thought _ of giving you because of a month of late work compared to all the good you’ve done.”

Ronald shrugged. “Can’t really—”

“That would have been a punishment I could  _ not _ have been taken back, Knox. It would have been permanent until you worked back up the ranks. This is not something you should simply forgive me for.”

Ronald looked at their hands, knowing William was right. He should be angry and deep down, he knew he was, knew he wouldn’t let William off completely free, but at the same time, he understood. Even reapers couldn’t have clear minds all the time and with the stress William was constantly under, it made sense he’d lash out here and there. “It’s okay.” Ronald said. “Really sir, it’s okay. I would made do and prove myself all over again.”

William closed his eyes. “There’s something about you, Ronald, that makes me very pleased to have you as one of my reapers.”

Ronald shifted, “what about lover?”

William snapped his eyes open. “What?”

“Would y’ be that happy t’ have me as your lover?”

William yanked on Ronald’s hands, pulling the blonde in a tight hug. “If you’d have me.”

Ronald smiled, returning the hug to the best of his abilities. “Of course I would.”

William took a deep breath, stepping back after standing embraced for a minute. “The, you must forgive me again, Ronald. I am not used to being in a committed relationship. I will need some time to…open up, as they say.”

Ronald kissed him again, a soft, sweet lip-lock, a kiss Ronald believed William deserved, especially after a night like this. “I’ll help you along the way, don’t worry.” William took a breath, letting the backs of his knuckles gently graze down Ronald’s cheek. As horrid as the night started, it ended in probably the best way possible, for the both of them.


	15. Slingphries: Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request a slingphries prompt where it is early in Eric and alan's relationship and Alan is insecure about himself and thinks Eric might get bored of him and dump him?

Alan could stare. Could stare and stare and never get tired of the view in front of him. How he managed,  _ him _ , probably—in his own words—one of the most boring reapers to walk in and out of the office, to be the object of his affections, it always served to get his heart beating.

Something else also set his heart beating but it was never the good kind of heart flutter. It was the kind that made his chest hurt. He trusted Eric, that was not up for discussion. Eric had gone to many parties but always came home sober and without the guilt of a mistake weighing him down.

He knew, deep down he knew, Eric was just having friendly conversation with one of the woman from spectacles. She clearly had other motives but any advances she tried, Eric brushed off. He still smiled; that devilishly handsome smile, which probably didn’t help deter her from trying to flirt with him.

Alan removed himself from the break room then. He knew he was overreacting, he had absolute faith in Eric. What he didn’t have faith in, was himself. They’d only been a couple for barely a month; a committed relationship still new to the blonde, a relationship at all still new to Alan. For the first week, Alan was dubious of every action, every kiss, every hug. For someone like Eric to choose him as their partner, there must have been an ulterior motive. Perhaps Eric had been dared by a few of his friends; maybe this was just a pity relationship. Thoughts like that continued to roll around in his head until two weeks passed. He still had his doubts but even if this was a dare or from pity, Eric would have gotten tired of him by now, right?

He let himself thump against the wall, letting his arms hang at his sides, resting the back of his head on the wall. Despite all the kindness Eric showed him, he knew he wasn’t good enough for the older man. The obvious factor in this, was his illness. He wasn’t immortal and when the time came where he could barely function for himself, he didn’t want Eric to think it was his duty to take care of him. If it ever got to that point, Alan would prefer to just lock himself away from the world; die alone. Besides, what did Alan have that he could give Eric? One glance down at himself gave him the answer. Nothing.

Eric’s previous lovers were striking when it came to their looks. Men and women alike, they were everything Alan wasn’t. They weren’t as thin as him, they weren’t short like him; they weren’t sick. It was a question that constantly ran through Alan’s mind whenever he’d see Eric talking to someone who had an obvious attraction to the blonde. What could Alan give to Eric to keep Eric with him? He founds cheeks going red at the thought of what he did give Eric. That night he could never forget; the warm blankets, the soft mattress, Eric’s arms embracing him tightly, those rough lips claiming his, the whispers of comfort and love. If he could, he wanted to relive that night as many times as possible.

But it wasn’t like he was the first one to ever give up that part of themselves to Eric for the first time, right? Eric was far too experienced to have gone without taking someones first time, so what made theirs so special? For Alan, it was everything. For Eric? It was probably just another night.

Even so, what did they really have in common? Alan rarely drank, hated going to pubs, the smell always putting him off, wasn’t a big fan of parties. His idea of an exciting night out was going to a nice restaurant and simply enjoying time with his partner. Hell, Eric even did the cooking. Alan was sure Eric would want a ‘housewife’ as his partner. Someone who could cook, bake, treat him like he was the ideal husband. Not someone like Alan who knew very little when it came to cooking, who barely had any energy when the work day was over, who just wanted to sit together on the couch and nothing more. Eric needed excitement not watch that excitement on the TV screen. it was probably why Alan never made Eric stay home. He encouraged Eric to go out even if that was all Alan wanted, simply cuddling on the couch with a movie and take away. If it made Eric happy, it made Alan tolerate the loneliness he felt.

He ignored those that past him, giving him odd looks as he stood against the wall. He was lost in his own thoughts, his thoughts that warned him Eric was eventually going to give him up. Because, why would Eric want to stay with him? He had nothing to give Eric. Nothing. There were so many out there that could give Eric what he wanted and more. “There ya are. Was wonderin’ where you went.”

Alan slowly lifted his eyes to look at Eric, that smile he’d seen so many times now directed at him. It hurt. “Just, wanted some time alone.”

Eric coked his head, curious. “Why?”

“I…just wanted to think.” he pushed himself from the wall, turning from Eric. “But we have work to do, yeah? Let’s get to it before we’re given overtime.”

On his way past Eric, he stumbled backward when the older man grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “‘ang on darlin’. I might not be the most sensitive bastard around ‘ere, bu’ I can tell somethin’s botherin’ ya. Mind tellin’ me what that is?”

Alan shifted, trying and failing to wretch his arm out of Eric’s strong hold. “It’s nothing I need to bother you with.”

“Ah, see, tha’s a problem.” he turned Alan around, securing both hands on Alan’s arms to keep him from turning away. “If ye think yer botherin’ me because there’s somethin’ botherin’ you, then we got a problem.” he sighed, offering another smile, this one Alan hadn’t seen on Eric before. It was a softer one with a twinge of melancholy behind it. “Love, Alan. I don’t want ye to continue to keep thin’s bottled up because ye think I won’t care. ‘m with ye an’ I want ye tae tell me about whatever problems ye ‘ave, okay?” he squeezed Alan’s biceps. “Now I won’t press anymore after, bu’ will ye tell me wha’s wrong?”

Alan stared again. He wasn’t used to getting this look from anyone let alone Eric. He’d always been given the looks of pity from everyone around, the silent apologies that fate decided he would be the one to receive her irony of a dying immortal. But this look? There was no pity, there was no intention of treating him like he was glass. He was looking at him with genuine worry and this had nothing to do with the thorns. Eric was genuinely worried about him as a reaper. Not him as a sick, dying man that didn’t have a set lifeline. “Me.” he finally answered.

Eric’s frown deepened. “What do ye mean?” So Alan told him, told him everything that he was thinking of. Told him how he knew there would be so many better options, that he was nothing compared to anyone else in the office.

When he finished, his eyes glossy, Eric continued to look at him. His hands slid down to Alan’s hands, bringing them up to kiss the backs of each. “Alan, darlin’, yer an idiot if y’ think ’m gonna leave ye for someone else.” he dropped one hand to cup Alan’s soft cheek, soothing his thumb just under Alan’s eye. “I never want ye to doubt yerself again, alright? Yer perfect for me, yer everything I’ve wanted in a lover, a partner.” he leant down, pecking Alan’s forehead, “an’ if ye e’er doubt yerself again, talk tae me. ‘m more then willin’ tae show ye how much I love you.” Alan’s breath hitched in his throat. He  _ loved _ him? That, that wasn’t right. That wasn’t right at all. Eric should give that love to someone else, to someone who deserved him, not someone like Alan who—“Righ’, I see wha’ yer thinkin’.” Eric said. “Tonight, when we get home, ‘m showin’ ye tha’ I love ye, tha’ I will always love ye an’ tha’ I ne’er want anyone else other than ye.”

“I…Eric, I…”

“’s alrigh’. Ye dun need tae say it righ’ now. Don’t even need tae say it e’er, but I thought ye should know that.” with that, he tugged Alan the rest of the way to him, embracing the smaller man tightly.

Alan blinked a few times, slowly returning the embrace. He fit so well in Eric’s arms. He wanted to believe Eric, knew Eric wouldn’t say these things if he didn’t mean it, but there would always be doubt, always be that little voice telling him otherwise but now? Now, he had Eric to talk to when that voice grew a little too loud. Perhaps he didn’t believe it himself but Eric believed he could quell that voice with the whisper of those three simple words, words he never said to anyone except the man in his arms; the light of his world.


	16. Slingphries: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this does deal with more descriptive consequences of the thorns, at least, as descriptive as I could get. So, warnings here for scars and scab peeling sort of things. Blood as well. I just want to put this warning here just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you write some slinghpries nsfw? graphical description of the consequences of thorns of death (like scars or something else), eric afraid to do something wrong, alan tries to joke.

The scars on his body were made by his own carelessness. The finesse he didn’t have when he was younger, the foresight. Some even gained by the lack of care about using real scythes to settle bets. Either way, his body had some horrid scars, from head to toe. He always viewed them with pride or a tell of caution to not repeat the same mistakes. Alan didn’t treat his the same.

Eric wouldn’t call it a sensitive topic, at least, not anymore. When he first learned of his lovers plight, the irony of a dying immortal, he felt like he needed to walk on eggshells despite Alan’s irritation with him about it; thinking back now, he might have been too cautious about the subject.

At first, the scars weren’t that noticeable. Alan’s flesh was only slightly marred by the damned things if one took the time to really look. A fleeting glance and one would merely assume someone had taken a pen and lightly drew up his arm. Of course, why would someone in the first place but that was besides the point.

They grew worse year by year, month by month, week by week. Alan never made active mention of them, quickly hiding himself after or before they got intimate. No matter what, Alan made sure his body was covered. Eric wanted to fully seem them for himself, not the fleeting glances Alan would give him before slamming the door in his face. “It’s about time we ta—” any speech he had prepared fell apart once he shoulder through their bedroom.

For the first time in a long time, Eric stared at his fully nude lover, his attention on the mirror in front of him. While normally Eric would take the time to let his eyes roam, they were only locked on the marks of the thorns. They were deep red in colour, almost black. They raised the skin as scars did, infecting all along his body and barely stopping just under his collarbone. There was one crawling up the side of Alan’s neck and that one was _peeling_ , like he’d picked at it; a scab. What Eric thought of blood oozed from the strip of flesh removed where Alan had taken his fingers to it. “Seems you ought to bend the knee and marry me soon,” Alan mused to himself, gaze locked on the mirror, “I won’t be able to enjoy our honeymoon if you don’t.”

And it was exactly that attitude that made Eric toss ‘sensitive’ out the window. His dark humour about the damned things was almost reassuring. _Almost_. “Alan, love, what the hell?”

Alan turned around, smiling rather grimly at Eric. “What? You said you wanted me to show you and I am.”

“But…these thin’s look horrible!”

Alan held out his arms, trailing his gaze down the length of each. “Really? Hadn’t noticed. They have been itching quite a bit though.”

Eric nearly felt his teeth crack under the pressure he was gritting them. “Alan, this is serious. Really bloody serious. Ye shouldn’t ‘ave hid them from me when they bloody look like tha’!”

Alan picked at the end of one on his right arm before it grew up to his hand. He peeled the thing back, practically tearing it entirely off his arm before Eric’s stilled his wrist. “Stop. Ye’ll make it worse.”

Alan, once Eric trusted him to let go, defiantly ripped away the rest of it. Part of Eric wanted to strangle the brunette but the other part stared down at the wound, watching the blood then watching the thorn quickly reclaim the spot it’d been torn from. “Bloody hell.”

Alan sighed, returning to the mirror. “When I found out they could peel like that, there was something that satisfied me once I did. Almost like scratching that itch I still can’t reach. For the few seconds they were gone, I actually thought I could look in the mirror and see the old me. But once I got there, they’d regrown before I could even lift my arm.” his hand pressed to his neck, his eyelids dropping closed. “Sometimes I want the old me to hop through time and fix my mistakes, like he’d know the trouble I’d get myself in.”

Cautiously, Eric made his way to Alan. With even more care, he slipped his arms around Alan’s waist, setting his hands on Alan’s stomach. Under his bare hands, he could feel the ripples of the thorns, the thrumming of Alan’s heartbeat that they set out to stop. Alan’s hand drifted from his neck, resting over Eric’s hands, his other arm still limp at his side. “Make love to me.”

Eric stared at Alan through the mirror, those eyes open again, alert. “Alan. I don’t want to hurt ya.”

“You haven’t yet, have you? Because this is your first time seeing them like this, doesn’t mean they were any better when you didn’t.” Eric felt his arms tightening around Alan, knowing how much he could have hurt Alan without realizing it before. Still, Alan had a point and he knew if he thought about it longer, he’d overthink and that wouldn’t do either of them any good.

So, Eric spun Alan in his arms, kissing him. Alan pressed up as close as he good get, his own arms encircling Eric’s broad shoulders. Without much care, Eric turned them to push Alan to the bed, soaking in the view of his lover splayed out, naked on the bed in front of him. He forced his mind to overlook the thorns, replace them with flesh still untainted even by Eric’s own hands. He longed for the night of the first coupling, desperately wanting to go back so he could treasure the memory once again.

Alan whined for him and he was quick to shed his own clothing. If he could not go back to receive their first time, he’d remake it now with new scars and a stronger connection. Alan was pliant under him, his soft moans the only sounds he could hear, the pounding of his own heart a distant beat compared.

Alan’s fingernails dug into his back, leaving marks he would treasure once the brunette reached his end; back arching, voice raw from crying out. Eric did not last long after that, his own breath coming out in short pants; hips stuttering to a halt.

He pried himself off Alan, his eyes scanning for any sign of damage done. Unfortunately, there was around his chest and stomach. Not quite bleeding but red; raw. Eric dropped to the side next to Alan, admiring his lovers face. Absently reaching for Alan’s cheek, Alan did him a favour by rolling into him, snuggling up against his side. Eric dropped that arm around Alan instead, soothing it over Alan’s back, fingers twitching each time they rubbed over a thorn root.

He laid his head down, eyes sliding closed with only one observation made before dropping off to sleep: the mark on Alan’s neck had grown.


	17. Slingphries: A Change of Positions - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request an NSFW slingphries fic with top Alan and bottom Eric?

Eric has never seen himself as boring. He’s always up for trying new ideas, both the safe and unsafe kind. He was a reaper after all, he cared not for his well being unless it involved demons. He’d spent too many years alive to be content with his mundane job. Well, perhaps not mundane to mortals, but one does not repeat the same thing everyday and not get bored of it, unless you were Spears. He was a special case. So no. Eric did not consider himself boring.

Now came the strange part. He never considered himself boring, except when it came to the bedroom. Alan was a little surprised by this as well. He told him one night, in the high after their pleasure, he expected Eric to be into the kinkier side of the bedroom. Eric never thought much of it. All past lovers were fine with keeping it safe and it wasn’t until lately had Eric thought about changing it up.

He’d have to thank Ronald for the idea after the younger reaper mentioned he was the ‘dominate’ one with Spears. It was an offhand comment, something that just slipped out but it got the gears in Eric’s head turning. Not once had he considered giving up control to someone else in the bedroom, yet here was, considering that very thing as he enters the flat he shares with Alan. While he was considering it, he has to wonder if Alan would be up for it as well.

It isn’t hard finding his lover. It’s late and he’s just downturned the bed. Eric can’t help walking up behind him and hugging him from behind. Alan sighed, tilting his head back. “Home already? Wow.”

“Wha’?”

“Well, normally I expect you to be out until at least three.”

“‘m not that irresponsible.” he turns Alan in his arms, kissing him. “An’ maybe I wanted tae come home fer ye.”

“Oh? For me hm? Why would you do that?”

Eric can see that teasing look on Alan’s face, the poorly concealed smirk. Eric pulls Alan closer by his hips, holding him there as he kisses Alan harder. “I want ya.”

He could feel Alan shiver under his touch, despite how little he’s done. Thankfully, their both dressed out of their suits and Alan’s only in his pyjamas. It makes it easy to feel the effect Eric’s already having on his younger lover and he’s very eager to undress the brunette and pound him into the mattress. Except, tonight, maybe he wants something different. Again, he’s worried how Alan will react. He’s told Eric how he’s always preferred to be the submissive one in relationships. He’s only been on the other end a handful of times in his life and that was when he was figure out what he liked. He knows, what’s on Alan’s mind right now as they kiss again and his fingers work on Eric’s shirt, Alan wants their routine.

It takes everything in Eric to still Alan’s hands which he regrets almost immediately because Alan’s giving him a confused yet hurt look. “I wanna try somethin’ new tonight.” best not bead around the bush.

Alan cocks his head. “Like, handcuffs or something? We’d have to use our ties as we have nothing else, unless you plan on buying some.”

Eric blinks a few times before storing that fantasy away for another day. “Not tha’ love. I was thinkin’ more…switchin’?”

“Switching…partners?”

“Positions.”

It’s kind of cute how long it takes for Alan’s mind to connect Eric’s words with their meaning. When he does, he continues to stare at Eric while pointing to himself then to Eric then to the bed. “Me?” he confirms. Eric nods. “You want me, me, to—”

“Fuck me.”

Alan takes another minute. “Are you sure?”

“Aye.”

Eric watches Alan carefully for any signs he might have crossed a line. He’s not sure how he would have approached the subject otherwise but if he’s scared Alan off then there’s always the silicon kind. Thankfully, Alan seems to have come back to himself and he nods. “If that’s what you want.”

“Are ye alright’ with this?”

Alan puts his hands on Eric’s shoulders. He’s not sure what he’s expecting but to be pushed down to the bed by Alan’s sudden burst of strength is not it. “Strip.” Eric’s not sure what angle Alan wants to take this but he’s not about to anger his lover in this type of situation so he obeys. It takes Alan a considerably less amount of time to undress and he’s already kneeling on the bed with a bottle in his hand. Eric also can’t miss how hard his lover is so he must be enjoying the idea of this.

Eric finally matches Alan and he lays on the bed. Alan looks up and down at him and he’s probably considering abandoning this idea all together and going for a joyride but he controls himself with a deep breath. “I…I probably won’t be the best,” he admits, fiddling with the bottle, turning it over and over in his hands, “but I’ve learned a few things from what you’ve done to me.” Eric nods and stupidly doesn’t realize where Alan needs to be for this to work. He’s also on the idea of Alan riding him until morning, but Alan’s tapping his knees and he just stares. “Eric? I, mm, can’t do anything if you won’t let me.”

“Ah, shite. Righ’. Sorry.” so he bends his legs and spreads them.

Alan shuffles on his knees between Eric’s. It’s a strange view, for both of them honestly. Alan takes a deep breath and sets the bottle aside for now. Eric knows what he’s going to do; it’s something they’ve both done to each other and is as simple as Alan leaning down to slide his lips down Eric’s length. It gets Eric to groan and thread his fingers through Alan’s chocolate locks. He admits, he hadn’t been very aroused at the thought but Alan’s mouth brings him to that peak quicker then Eric expects. “Fuckin’ hell Alan.” he can feel the little minx grin around him. This side of Alan had been a little surprising at first but like hell if Eric didn’t love it now.

He almost almost forces Alan’s head back down when he pulls off. He’s sitting back on his heels now, smiling at Eric. “I saw you weren’t fully there yet.” he stares fondly down at Eric, stroking him as he does. “I expect a thorough shag after this, yes? Preferably with me on your end?”

Eric laughs. “Ye ‘aven’t even tried me arse yet. Wha’ makes y’ think ye won’t like it?”

“Mm, truuue.” he picks up the bottle of lube. “Suppose I should give it a fair go.” This is the part Eric hadn’t been so sure about. Yes, he understands there are plenty other couples that switch day to day but Eric never thought about this with Alan until tonight. He’s worried he might enjoy it while Alan hates it. Hell, if he wants this again and Alan is put off by it, he’s not sure what he’d do. “Eric?”

“Huh?”

“I asked, are you ready?”

Alan’s already got his fingers slicked and ready. He can still see Alan’s still at full attention, even gave a twitch, the bastard. “Aye.”

“Alright. Deep breaths and try not to tense.” It’s strange hearing the words he said to Alan once before said back to him. He thinks this should be easy. He’s told many on this end what to do to ease his pain and had always thought it was overreaction when they would tense up as much as they did except suddenly he’s having a finger inserted into him and bloody hell it’s not an overreaction. “How’s this feel?” Alan asks.

His face has gone red, a mixture of embarrassment and arousal Eric thinks. He’s seen that look plenty times before. “Strange.” he admits but it’s not completely unbearable. Alan’s fingers have always been slim, mostly due to his sickness but now is not the time to think of the things.

“Bad strange?”

“Jus’…strange.” he shifts a bit, not enough to jostle where Alan sits. “Shouldn’t ye know this?”

“It’s different for everyone, I think. Again, how many times have I been on this end? Very few.”

“Righ’, righ’. Sorry.”

Alan sighs yet keeps smiling. “Just relax Eric and we can continue.”

“I think ‘m good love. Go ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, ‘m sure.”

So Alan carefully inserts a second finger. Eric winces now but takes his own advice about breathing and willing his body to relax. Alan’s still being careful with him, watching him. Though he looks a bit uncertain about himself. He’s also following what Eric does to him, the gentle thrusting of his fingers, the spreading them every now and then. That’s the weird part for Eric. He can feel himself opening up. He’s so used to seeing Alan moaning and thrusting down on his fingers because he’s so used to it, it’s foreign for this to be a slow process. At this point, he isn’t even sure what to do with his hands. Normally Alan has them grasping at the pillow or the blankets but Eric can’t seem to get his fingers to bend. It’s like all his strength has gone to making sure he isn’t tense.

Alan doesn’t warm him. He supposes it’s the only payback Alan can give him when he did the exact same thing to Alan the first time but suddenly there’s a third finger entering with the other two and Eric lets out a string of curses. He’s got his hand around Alan’s wrist but Alan’s biting his lip as he stares where their connected. “Slow, righ’?”

“Ah…yes. Right. Sorry.” he swallows, sitting back again. He looks ashamed. “I didn’t hurt you…too bad, did I?”

“No more than I did ye the first time.”

Alan huffs, smiling a little at him. “Suppose so.”

“Ye ever forgive me for tha’?”

“You would have been on the street if I hadn’t.”

“Ah. True.”

He feels the stinging slowly begin to subside. There’s still a throbbing there but it’s manageable. Eric has been told he has a high pain tolerance and he’s seeing it put to work here. “Ye love me, right?”

“And why would you ask something stupid like that? Of course I do. I wouldn’t be humouring you if I didn’t.”

“Wha’? No’ enjoying this?”

“Mm, put it this way. I see what you have to go through when you’re doing this for me. It’s hard not to…touch.”

Eric can see Alan’s other hand is gripping his own thigh tightly. His erection is red and throbbing, much like how his own often is when he’s in Alan’s position. Eager and ready to be put to use. He hasn’t seen Alan look like this before and something about it turns Eric on just a little. “Ye can.”

“I’m afraid I’ll finish before you do.”

“Ah, ever the gentleman.”

Alan playfully slaps his thigh. “Well? Can I continue?”

“Aye.”

So Alan does. He starts off slow and steady, making sure Eric can handle the pain which yes, he can. The throbbing hasn’t gone away but at least the stinging had eased a bit. He lets himself fall into the sensation. He just closes his eyes and tries to keep his body relaxed. He’s still got one hand around Alan’s wrist and he feels Alan’s other hand wrap around it, like a comfort.

Then he’s pretty sure he nearly breaks Alan’s wrist when he’s suddenly cussing again when pleasure shoots through him. “Fuckin’ hell!” he stares down at Alan, Alan staring back at him wide eyed. “The fuck was tha’?”

“…did it feel good?”

“Fuck yeah.” Alan jabs his fingers again and Eric cusses a second time. “Fuck!” Alan laughs and Eric has the urge to kick him off the bed. “The hells so funny?”

“Take a guess what this is.” he does it a third time and Eric’s really considering that kick.

Except, it sinks in now. He stares at Alan again, this time he’s the one with wide eyes. “Holy fuck. It feels tha’ good?”

“What do you think?”

“Damn. I see why yer always whining at me tae hit it.”

“I don’t whine!”

“Oh, ye do!” he puts on a mock English accent as he tries mimicking Alan’s voice, “oh Eric please! I need it! I need it ri—fuck!”

Alan shakes his head removing his fingers after another well aimed jab. “Shut up will you?”

Eric has removed his hand from Alan’s wrist and he’s watching Alan pick up the lube again, except he just stares at the bottle instead of doing anything with it. “Ye still good with this?”

Alan’s frowning now, his brow furrowed. “I’m a little worried about performance.”

“Really?”

“Of course! What if I hurt you? What if you don’t enjoy it? What if I’m too small for you to feel anything? What if—?”

It’s Eric this time quieting him. He’s leant forward to pull Alan into a hug. He’s shushing the brunette with his hand roaming over his back. “Calm down would ye? Yer gonna do fine. If ye really dun wanna, I won’t force ye, bu’ I know yer gonna be good Alan.”

“Are you sure?” his face is pressed into Eric’s shoulder, his voice coming out muffled.

“‘course I am. ‘sides, I love ye. Cannae make anythin’ no’ feel good with tha’ ingredient.”

Alan sighs into his shoulder but he can feel him smiling. “I love you too.”

“An’ yer no’ small. Especially no’ gonna feel small when ye shove it up my—ow!”

Alan’s pinched his side and has leant back with a face just flushed of embarrassment. “Don’t say it like that.”

“Alrigh’, alrigh’.” he lays back down, only keeping himself propped on his elbows. “‘m all yours darlin’.” Alan nods, returning to his spot between Eric’s legs. He looks at the lube again then steels himself, squirting it onto his hand then carefully spreading it over his length. Eric knows he’s trying not to stimulate himself too much. Eric isn’t sure if he’s eager or nervous for this.

He doesn’t get much time to think about it as Alan’s set himself, ready for entry but he doesn’t immediately enter. Eric lets Alan gather himself and he’s taking a few deep breaths for himself before Alan’s finally pushing forward.

Well, Eric knows he wasn’t lying about Alan’s size. He can sure as hell feel the lad and he’s stretched to near breaking point it feels. He would try to hide the pain on his face but Alan’s attention is where their connected. HIs hair is blocking Alan’s face from this angle and Eric waits and waits and waits until Alan’s finally all the way inside. It hurts, he can admit that. There’s something in him he’s not used to, something that’s pulling at him but now he can see Alan’s face and he looks utterly amazed. “Eric…” he swallows. His voice has gone rather quiet now, as if he’s holding himself back. “It feels…really bloody good…” Alan’s shifting above him, trying to keep upright and Eric wants to pull him into a kiss but their height difference makes it a little difficult to do. “H-How are you feeling?”

Eric takes a deep breath. “Fine.”

Alan’s frowning now. “Does it hurt too bad? D-Do you want me to pull out?”

“No. No, ’s fine. Jus’…wait.”

Alan does as he’s told though it’s obviously killing him. Eric understands that well. When your surrounded by a warm, tight heat, you want nothing more then to move, expect now he’s on this end where he needs that waiting time. He certainly has more respect for Alan now and sure as hell hopes whoever made love to Alan for the first time, treated him well. “Eric.” it’s a whine.

He’s still not completely adjusted but Eric hates that tone Alan gets. “Go ahead.”

The thanks is in the way Alan’s quick to snap his hips. Eric winces but doesn’t tell Alan to stop. If anything, he’s enjoying the way Alan looks. He hasn’t seen this look on Alan before, the look that’s he’s completely lost in a pleasure he’s never experienced before. He’s seen a similar look when he’s taking Alan but this is new all together. It’s a look Eric finds himself wanting to see more then just tonight. And, damn, when did the pain go away?

He’s not sure what do with his hands again until he’s look at his forgotten erection that’s softened slightly. He couldn’t have that, so he lowers a hand and strokes to match Alan’s thrusts. His partner still seems so enthralled with where they connect and it amuses Eric how much Alan’s interested in watching that part.

Eric doesn’t want to tear his eyes from Alan but it’s unavoidable when he’s rendered speechless once Alan hits that spot he had with his fingers. Bloody hell, it was a pleasure he hadn’t felt before. The fingers had felt good but this was on a whole new level and he’s not sure if Alan knows he’s hit it or has just found a comfortable angle, but he’s nailing it constantly now. “Fuckin’ hell!” he’s groaning as he moves his hand faster.

That grabs Alan’s attention and they lock eyes. Alan, as he should, takes that as a good sign and tries to push faster. Eric doesn’t want Alan to overexert himself but like hell does he want him to stop now. “Eric.” Alan’s gasping out.

Eric knows that tone. So much for not spending before he does but he can’t blame Alan. It’s a new sensation after not experiencing it for decades. “’s okay Alan. Come fer me love.”

“Eriiic,” Alan's whining again and his hips are stuttering to a stop.

Eric can feel it in him which is also a whole new sensation. He can’t put it into words honestly. It’s something he never expected to experience yet he’s enjoying it especially when he finally reaches his own end and spills over his hand and stomach.

Alan barely has the energy to pull out, another odd sensation Eric can’t put words too, before he’s collapsed onto Eric, breathing hard. Eric’s worried about him for a moment before it sounds like he’s laughing. “Alan?”

“I…I’m sorry…wasn’t…didn’t want to…before you.” his voice is raspy much like it always is. It’s got a tone Eric’s always enjoyed hearing, this end or the other.

Eric rolls his eyes, smoothing back Alan’s sweaty bangs. “’s fine. We can work on yer stamina next time.” and he does. He wants a next time.

Alan turns his head to look up at Eric, blinking. “Next time? You mean…you enjoyed that enough, you want to do it again?”

“Ah, if ye want o’ course. I dun need it.”

Alan finally smiles after he stares at Eric for a worryingly long time. He reaches up the best he can with jello limbs, going for Eric’s cheek but missing and landing on his neck. “I think I can do this again.”

“Ye sure?”

“I am.”he nuzzles against Eric’s neck, finding a comfortable spot.

“An’ wha’ about yer thorough shagging?”

Alan makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Tomorrow. ‘m tired.”

“An’ clean up?”

“Tomorrow. Tired.”

“Yer gonna regret tha’ in the morning, y’know.”

“Tired.”

Eric laughs, wrapping his arms around Alan. While normally he’d encourage clean up, Alan’s strained himself enough tonight. Maybe it doesn’t take much to get up and get a flannel to wash the mess off but Eric’s content right now with Alan in his arms. He’s glad he decided to switch things up and he’s glad Alan’s willing to experiment with him. Alan’s the only person he’d trust with his vulnerability.


	18. Slingphries: A Matter of Who not When

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slingphries with (aro/ace/or both)Alan?

Eric’s no stranger to the dating scene. It’s no secret he’s been around quite a bit and breaking many hearts in the progress. For a long while, Eric didn’t have the desire to be tied down. When that feeling did arise, he was quick to find someone else leaving all previous lovers abandoned. While it might have had a negative effect on his reputation, Eric just shrugged it off.

Then popped in Alan. Eric had his sights set on the brunette for a long while after he graduated from the academy. He was a short little thing with an even smaller fuse. He was impulsive more often then not and Eric was keen to feel that energy where Eric shone most. There was just one issue with that. Alan wasn’t giving him any room to advance which meant longer having to stay with Alan as his lover and the longer he stayed, the more he felt a stirring in his chest.

Tonight was date night, a special one for Eric as they’d actually gone a month as a couple. Normally, by the third date Eric would take what he wanted then let his partner fall to the wayside for someone else. This was new territory for him.

It’s around eight in the evening and their on the couch watching some low budget romantic TV movie. Alan’s resting against the arm of the couch his legs resting over Eric’s lap while he balances the bowl of popcorn on his stomach. Eric has taken a few handfuls and looks just as bored as Alan does. They have plenty of movies bought over the decades that film as been around but Alan suggested they watch something new. Right now, he looks like he’s regretting that choice as his eyes fall to the stack of movies to the right of the telly.

Eric’s ready to suggest it when the movie is showing the main leads heading up to the bedroom. Eric’s suddenly more interested as the movie now turns around to show some rather explicit scenes. Now, he’s a man that can control himself, has done it plenty of times yet since he’s been with Alan, that part of him has been forced down since Alan’s never showed any sign of wanting to indulge. Yet now that he’s suddenly watching what he wants so desperately right in front of him, Eric decides to set up the night for something similar.

Slowly, he slides his hand up Alan’s leg, pausing shortly at Alan’s knee then creeping it up Alan’s thigh. He pauses midway up and gives it a squeeze. That gets Alan’s attention and he’s giving him a look, flicking his eyes briefly to Eric’s hand. When Eric expects Alan to set the bowl aside and lead him to the bedroom, Alan’s reaching down and swatting his hand away. That hadn’t happened before.

Eric’s not sure if it’s the tension building inside him or the hurt of having his advances turned down like so many times before with Alan, but he reaches for the remote and turns off the TV. “What?” Alan asks.

Eric takes a deep breath, lifting Alan’s legs and putting them off his lap. “Gotta ask somethin’.”

“Okay.” Alan does put the bowl down and sits up, now showing concern as they sit hip to hip. “Is something wrong?”

“Aye, kinda.” he turns to Alan and he’s not sure how to go about this. Does he ask it bluntly or ease into it? “Look, do ye find me attractive?”

Alan looks slightly take aback by the question. Whatever it is he was thinking, this certainly wasn’t it. “Of course. You’re a handsome man. I mean, I wouldn’t consider myself shallow, but it’s not just your personality I like.”

“Okay. So, ye find me handsome. Good.” he scratches the side of his head, feeling more and more out of place. “If ye do, then, why dun ye wanna get intimate? I mean, normally after three dates ye kinda cross tha’ line. We haven’t.”

There. He’s asked in the politest way he can. Alan’s looking at him again, with that strange look before he nods. Thankfully he understands. “Well, I don’t want it. I’ve never wanted it.”

“…really?”

“Really.” he shrugs. “The urge many men have just isn’t there with me. To be honest, I thought maybe I was broken somehow. I mean, I’ve had it, but I thought it was because I needed to. I didn’t enjoy it and I never wanted it.” Now Alan’s rubbing the back of his neck, looking a little flustered himself. “It’s…strange to think that it was Mr. Spears who helped me understand this.”

“…Spears?”

Alan laughs a bit. “Yes, William. We were talking over tea one evening and somehow we got on the subject. He didn’t seem to think it was strange at all, admitted himself he feels how I do.”

Eric’s sort of struggling to understand this. He’s gone through all the steps of growing into a man and he has, well, _had_ , a decent sex life. It was rather strange to come across someone who didn’t have that urge like he did. “Sae, ye never want it?”

Alan bites his lip, thinking. He’s probably trying to think of the best way to let Eric down easy. “Not necessarily.” he takes Eric’s hands and breathes. “It’s hard to explain but I don’t do casual hookups as I’m sure you know. I…I want something permeant. I want to have someone I love so deeply and once I do, I’ll be willing.”

“An’ ye know this how?”

“I…there might have been someone a long time ago.” Alan frowns, looking away. “I thought he was the one. I’d never felt that strongly about someone before but once I gave myself away to him, he had enough of me.”

Eric can see the heartbreak on Alan’s face and suddenly Eric wants to find this bastard and shove his foot up his arse. He takes Alan’s cheek and turns his head back to him. “I’ll ne’er do tha’ to ye.” and those weren’t the words he meant to speak. That’s exactly the opposite of what he wants, isn’t it? He doesn’t want to be tied down, doesn’t want just one person for eternity yet as he looks into Alan’s eyes, he can see their future.

“I know your reputation Eric. Everyone does.” Alan said. “But…but there’s something that tells me, maybe, there might be more for us.” he puts his hand over Eric’s still cupping his cheek. “If you can put up with me, put up with who I am, then maybe I’d be willing to share myself with you.” Eric nods. “But right now, I just want to be with you. I don’t want to be intimate like that. I just want to cuddle on the couch and be together. Do you think you can do that? For me?”

“Fer ye, I’ll do anythin’.” and he’s not lying. He isn’t sure when Alan wiggled his way into his heart, when Alan made him willing give up what he used to be. “Can I kiss ya?”

Alan smiles, almost laughing. “I think I can allow that.”

So Eric leans forward and connects their lips together. It’s a soft, sweet kiss, one Eric isn’t used to giving. Alan willing moves his lips against his and Eric feels something settle in his chest. Perhaps it’s going to be difficult, keeping Alan comfortable while fighting the urge to go off to satisfy his needs, but it’s Alan, so he’s sure as hell going to try. For this moment, Eric is content to hold Alan to his chest. They had a lifetime and longer to take things slowly, at least, it’s what Eric believes. Unfortunately, fate has always been a cruel mistress when a few weeks later he’s collapsed to the floor, clutching at his chest and Eric learns immortally doesn’t exist for Alan.


	19. Slingphries: What I see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request a slingphries prompt where Alan and Eric share memories of their human lives with each other? Alan's being ones where his parents believed he was worthless and causing Alan to be insecure. I don't have any specifics for Eric's memories

London’s skies were greyer then normal. This Saturday afternoon was rare one when they both had off; a time they took to simply lay and bed and do nothing. A light rain pelted against the windows in a rhythm that had Alan caught in haze between sleep and awake. He lays half on Eric, his hand lazily playing with Eric’s bed hair. Eric’s hand roamed over Alan’s back as his attention on the rain outside. Alan’s sighs, snuggling that little closer. It’s rare day like this that Alan treasures. “Ye ever think about your human days?”

Alan’s hand stills in Eric’s hair and he gives him a curious look. “What brought this on?”

Eric shrugs the best he can with Alan laying on him. “Days like this…they just make me think of back then.”

Alan’s frowning now, letting his eyes flick to the window. “Really?”

“Aye.”

“What memories does it bring back?”

Eric doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he shifts that little bit to hold Alan a little closer. “Bad ones.”

“…can I ask what they are?”

Alan knows that their mortal past is something that isn’t talked about lightly. It’s a sensitive subject that often has people claiming up to the people who ask. Alan’s only known a select few who talk freely about what their mortal life. “My parents were killed.”

Alan outright stills where he’s still playing with his hair. “They were?”

“Aye. Was about…I dunno, ten or something close tae tha’. We got a lot of rain in Scotland, sae transferrin’ ‘ere dinnae make me as homesick as I thought it would. Bu’, it was raining tha’ day. I can’t…remember much about it tae be honest. I’ve blocked it all from me memory bu’ I remember blood an’ then me gran was takin’ me tae live with her.”

Alan sits up, Eric’s eyes finally shifting from the window to lock with Alan’s. “I’m sorry.”

Eric shrugs probably now. “’s fine. Decades ‘ave passed sae ’s no’ a big wound.”

“But, for younger you, it must have been hard.”

“Oh, it was. I asked me gran a lot when they’d be comin’ back.” he sat up as well, his brows drawn together and Alan isn’t sure what to say now. “She finally told me why they wouldn’t. Why I was livin’ with her. It…didn’t hit me tha’ bad at first. I just, took it. I went on with my life until about a month later. There was a real bad thunderstorm an’ I woke up cryin’. I screamed fer me mum. It…it was then I realized wha’ I dinnae ‘ave anymore.”

Alan swears the universe has comic timing as lighting brightens the room followed close behind by a loud clap of thunder. Alan studies Eric’s face but decades passed as Eric said. The wounds have become scars now. Still, Alan leans forward to wrap his arms around Eric’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

“’s fine darling.”

Alan finds himself frowning for another reason now, as he thinks back to the family he had. Well, he wouldn’t exactly use the term family. Yes, they provided for him, fed him, gave him a roof over his head, but they never treated him like a son. They’ve given him plenty of choices for a wife, choices which he always turned down. He didn’t want children and when he was old enough to work in their farms, he was far too weak to do much. They told him countless times that they didn’t not want him as their son; that if he should earn his keep, give them grandchildren, things he couldn’t and wouldn’t do.

He doesn’t know it until Eric’s swiping the tear from his cheek and looking at him concerned that he realizes he’s crying. “Wha’s wrong?”

Alan swallows, wiping at his eyes. “Maybe this is stupid of me to say, but I wish I had your parents, even if they were killed.” Eric still doesn’t look like he understands so he explains. “My parents didn’t…they didn’t like me and honestly, I don’t think they loved me. I wasn’t a son to them. I was their disappointment.”

He goes on to explain why his parents hadn’t cared much for him and Alan swears there’s a glint of fire in Eric’s eyes before he’s yanked into Eric’s embrace, hugged tightly as his hair is stroked. “Yeah, while they dinnae understand wha’ they had. Yer worth everythin’, Alan. Every damn thin’. They dinnae see the kind hearted boy under their greed.”

Alan snuggles closer, enjoying letting Eric hold him. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do. Yer me everythin’, Alan. I cannae imagine living my life without you. Living without yer touch, yer voice, yer kisses.” he sighs. “It kinda makes sense tae me now, why ye dinnae trust me much when we were first datin’. Tha’ ye thought there was someone out there better fer me but damn it, there isn’t. Yer perfect for me an’ if I ‘ave tae keep tellin’ ye tha’ everyday tae makeup fer all the shit they put ye through, I will.”

Alan lifts his head enough to lock eyes with Eric again. The older man is giving him a look of determination and Alan smiles. He’s never felt like he belonged with Eric, feeling like some pieces didn’t fit. Except now, they fit perfectly. He fits in Eric’s arms like he was made for them.

 


	20. Slingphries: Secure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still accepting prompts, can I request Eric comforting alan after he has a nightmare about his human life?

There’s something that’s happened between him and Alan over the time they’ve been together. They feel connected, attuned to each other. While Eric may not be able to feel the pain Alan lives through when the thorns act up, he can feel the distress from his partner, even when not in the same room. Those are the worst. When he’s out on a collection and suddenly there’s that weight in his chest and he knows Alan’s in pain.

It also happens even when it’s not about the thorns. When he’s asleep, rolled toward the window without any connection to reality, he suddenly feels like somethings wrong. It rouses him from sleep and his eyes blink open. The room is still dark, outside is just as. There were no moon or stars, just the faint glow of the street lights.

He shifts, carefully rolling to check on Alan and that’s when he’s sitting up once he’s found Alan had as well. His grip white knuckled on the blankets, his eyes large and staring off into the distance. “Alan?” he asks cautiously. He expects no reply which is what he gets. His partner is still as stone. “Alan, ’s okay.” he wraps his arms around Alan’s chest, directing the smaller man to recline against him. Alan does without protest and he’s shaking now. “Yer okay.”

Eric sits there with Alan for an unknown amount of time, soothing Alan with soft words and his warm embrace. Slowly, Alan starts breathing again. The grip on the blankets ease until Eric finds Alan’s arms returning the embrace. The brunette has his face buried into Eric’s chest as he breathes deeply. “Same nightmare?” he asks. Alan nods. Eric knows that Alan has this nightmares off and on. He knows it must have been the collection he had that day that must have triggered them to return tonight.

He doesn’t know much about it, Alan refusing to even think about it when he’s alert but when Alan’s like this, he gets bits and pieces of information. From what he knows, it’s to do with something that happened during his human life. Why he’s smaller then he should be, why he’s frail, why he’s insecure, why he doesn’t think he should be treated like a lover. It’s times like these where Eric wants to turn back time and protect Alan from whatever happened but it’s also times like this when he’s selfish and knows if what happened to Alan never happened, Alan wouldn’t be in his arms right now. “I love ye.” he whispers into Alan’s ear.

Alan’s breathing steadies finally and before Eric can ask if he’s alright, Alan’s asleep in his arms. Eric doesn’t strop stroking his fingers through Alan’s chocolate locks, even as he shits to lay them down. He keeps his grip tight and promises Alan that he’ll be loved by Eric even after they no longer walk on the same plane.


End file.
